A Pony Presence
by Elecxcity
Summary: For the last four years, two best friends have been watching a specific sign in the moon. Strangely enough, they are the only ones who can see the patterns in the moon! When they find a crack in the case, a mysterious event separates the two from their families and each other, as they find themselves in a world called Equestria. Will the two find a way to get back home? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Elecx here, with a new fanfiction! This time we're going into more Equestrian style.**

**Now this story is my idea, I do not own the characters or anything else I may refer to, I only own my oc.**

**Things are about to get interesting, so sit tight, grab some popcorn, put on your favorite song, and get ready for A Pony Presence!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mare in the Moon<strong>

_"_Aw come on!"_ I yelled as I threw down the game controller. "_You win every time, Jake! I was so close that time!" _Jake was my best friend, he also happened to be my neighbor. "_I told you, I'm an awesome smasher when it comes to Bowser!" _Super Smash Bros. was our favorite game to play together. Getting ready for the new one coming out soon, he and I decided to practice on brawl. "_Come on, Zoey, I beat you in gaming, but no one can dare try to go up against you on your skateboard!" _I guess he had a point, I was able to master the flip that Sonic can do in Sonic adventure 2 city escape. "_So what do you want to do now?" _I asked. "_Actually, I'm afraid I have to get going, it's my grandpa's birthday tonight, I can't miss that." _That I could understand, I wouldn't miss my family's birthdays for the world. "_alright, Jake, I'll see you tomorrow at the game!" _We had planned on seeing the Ohio Bobcats play tomorrow night with our dads. We're all huge baseball fans. _"Ok Zoey, night!"

_Every night, I could_ _always see this strange figure in the moon, it looked kind of like a dark-blue horse._ _My mom keeps saying she doesn't see it, but for some strange reason, only me and Jake could see it...I can't explain it, but it's almost like there's someone watching us. _

_I headed upstairs into my room. It was pretty good, nice yellow walls, a comfy bed, a desk with a laptop and printer, and a dresser, and my Skateboard laying up against the wall. I lay with my head by the end of the bed. Looking out the window, I could see that same shape in the moon. I get up from my bed to the window. Jake and I had this pulley system connecting from his window to mine, with a small container so we could exchange letters and messages. Every night, I had taken a picture of that moon and sent it to him every night we saw it in the sky. Strangely enough, it showed up on the picture, but no one, besides me and Jake, could see it at all. It's a strange mystery._

_We had started seeing the moon like that when we were twelve. For the last four years, it seemed to always be there. It showed up sometimes, and sometimes it wasn't there at all. I almost wonder if there's something about when it appears and reappears..._

_As I try to figure out what it all means, I grab my music player and headset and start playing Dreams of Absolution Starry Night Version from Sonic the Hedgehog True Colors. Now, back to the matter at hand, I study every picture I've taken since the first time I saw the figure in the moon. "_hmm...Maybe it's..some sort of code?" _I first search all kinds of codes...binary, nope..but then it hits me, "Oh yeah!" I look up a Morse code translating website to see if it gets me anywhere. It didn't take me long to find a site, I try typing in a code by when the horse appeared.. [... . .-..] "What?!" my headphones drop from my head onto the ground, I had found something! It read: **_Hello there. You, young mare, are more than you realize. When you reach the 16, you and the colt will arrive._** How is that possible? and what did it mean, 'when you reach the 16, you and the colt will arrive' ? This makes no sense...I have to tell Jake. I run to my bag and grab my phone, "C'mon, pickup, pickup..." a few rings...than I hear a click. "Hello?" "Jake, first, where are you now?" I didn't want to interrupt his grandpa's birthday after all. "Oh that...yeah...turns out its next week, not today...haha..." Leave it to Jake...whatever, I have to get him over here! "Jake, are you at a good time to come over now? I have something important to show you!" I cannot control my hype, once something happens, I need to satisfy my hype to calm down. "Well, sure, we're done eating anyway, so sure, see you in five minutes."_

_Having put all of my stuff, my phone and my music stuff, I sat in the chair next to the laptop on the desk. Suddenly I heard my door open, _"Zoey, what's up? you seem over-excited."_ I don't need to talk, I just point to the screen with the translated message. _"Look at this..." _I said pointing at the translation. He took a couple minutes to read the first translation. "_Is that from the first year?" _Looking at all the pictures, I realized it was all from the first year. _"Yeah, it is...but I don't know what it means by mare...and colt...?" _I said reading over the translation again._ "Maybe it'll explain as you put in the other years?" _I nodded, and started translating the second year. "_ok, here it is...!" _Now it got even more confusing and interesting at the same time; It read: **Now by the time you start realizing the patterns, you need to start preparing. Mare and colt, be ready.**_"Start Preparing?...ok, I'm starting to doubt this whole, 'Mare in the moon' thing." _Jake said in frustration. I was getting a bit spooked about this whole thing, maybe it was just a joke after all...haha? "_Let me put in year five, maybe it'll make some sense?" "I don't know, Zoey. This all seems a bit farfetched...huh?" _After he had said that, a faint blue-purple dust circled around us. "_Um...maybe I ought to type in the 3rd translation..." _That blue dust landed on every one of our treasured belongings along with us. Ok, I typed it in, the translation reads: **Now you may notice a strange change, though you may be gone, you will return in a drastic time. **"...Jake, I feel different, don't you?...!" What?! Jake wasn't able to move much, and I could feel that feeling on me..I have to know the last translation...struggling to type, I managed to do so: **Do not fear...you're special talents won't be far, you feel sluggish and scared, but it'll all make sense**_** soon...** "...J-Jake?..." _I turn around...but what I saw in front of me was something I never thought I'd see...Jake...my best friend...was disappearing..."_J-ju-Jake!" _I yelled in fear "_Z-zoey..."..._He's gone...soon after he vanished, my room began to disappear from my vision...The same thing is happening to me as Jake...all I could see that was clear was my backpack and skateboard..._

_I..._

_I'm..._

**I black out.**

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>A Whole New World<strong>

**Zoey POV**

"uh...hmm..." _What happened..."_mmm...huh?" I'm in some sort of meadow...but that's weird...I wasn't in a meadow...I was..."Jake!" I yell as I stand up, only I fall onto my hands..."Wait, what?!" My hands were no longer hands, but golden-yellow hooves..."What? since when did I have hooves?" I look around myself to see I wasn't human anymore, but a pony? "Um...am I dreaming?..." Only one way to find out. "OW! Nope...I'm not dreaming..." I say as I rub my ha-I mean hoof...I turned my head around and saw I also had wings. I also saw on my bottom was a side-ways dark blue lightning bolt with gray circles below it. "What is THAT?!" Ok...if this is some sort of illusion prank someone is doing, it's not funny...I get a better look at my surroundings, I was in a clear opening with a few trees around. The sky was bright and blue with a few clouds in the sky. "Hey, is that my.." I look over and see my bag and skateboard. Trying to walk over is difficult on all fours...but somehow I manage.. "How did this get here? and where IS here?" I start looking at the sky, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe I see a blue pegasus flying through the sky. "That pegasus strangely looks familiar..." Looking behind me, I notice a town. Weird, ponies that are civilized? Deciding to investigate, put on my backpack-which surprisingly fit pretty well-and put my skateboard tucked between me and the bag and walk over to the unfamiliar town.

When I got to the town, I could see many ponies, some normal, some with wings, some with horns too. All of them had some sort of mark on them...why does all of this seem familiar? All of the ponies gave a quick glance at me and then got back to what they were doing. "Woah!" I yell as a little orange Pegasus, with a dark magenta mane and tail, zips by on a scooter. "Sorry Ma'am!" the little girl said. She was using her wings to propel her scooter, kind of like a motor, huh..clever idea. As I'm walking through town, there are more and more ponies. One pony that stood out was light pink pony with hot pink poofy hair, she was staring right at me. "Um...hello..." I said politely, though her reaction wasn't what I had expected..."**GASP**" and she took off like a rocket..."uhh..." first of all, who runs away from a hello? and second of all, how can anyone move so fast? again, why do these ponies seem...ah nevermind...

All of a sudden, it got dark shadow was around me. I look up and see a very low cloud. I shrug it off and keep walking. Though no matter where I step, it followed me. A very strange place this is if you ask me...I walk a few more steps and look up once more, I could spot some blue wings in the cloud. "sigh..I know you're in there..." I speak in small frustration. "Heh heh...sorry, it was just a small prank..." said a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail as she popped her head out of the clouds. I give a small smile, and keep walking. "Hey, wait." the Pegasus said. "What's that on your back?" she asked. "Oh, this? it's my backpack." I answered "N-no, the other thing, the one with wheels." she corrected. "Oh, that's my skateboard." "What's a skateboard?" I guess ponies wouldn't know what one is, but this might give me a chance to test out my wings. "Well," I said getting my skateboard out. "I stand on the board like this..." surprisingly, it's easy this time to stand, maybe my wings give it balance? "and I move by flapping my wings like this!" With the demonstration, I discover that wings are stronger that I thought. "Woah!" the Pegasus said in excitement. "That's awesome! where did you get it?!" "di-uh...I uh...had it made..."

"That's cool, maybe I'll get one! By the way, the name's Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash, now it all clicked together. She was from that show called My Little Pony, I heard about it all over Youtube. Those Bronies and all the memes I keep hearing. I remember watching a few episodes about it, but was too busy to watch a whole lot of it. So if I recall, that pink pony was Pinkie Pie? "What's your name?" she asked. Huh...she got me there, if I said my real name, it might not fit in..I need a name that can keep me low-cover. "Uh..my name is Storm, uh, Shred Storm." I said. "Shred Storm, eh? Pretty cool, hope to see you later!" and with that, she was off.

I decided to give my wings a good try and I kept using my skateboard. Keeping in mind I'd have to look for Jake, I 'm here, he might be somewhere in this world too. Ponies cheered as they saw me on my skateboard, I guess it would make sense that they never saw one before. "Woah, look at that, Twilight!" a purple dragon, with green spikes, said as he saw me on my skateboard. "Yeah, Spike, come on, we have to help out Pinkie Pie." said a purple alicorn with a dark-purple mane and tail with a pink streak going through it. If this is where I'm staying for awhile, it certainly won't be terrible. Though I wonder about my family, do they realize I'm gone? Jake and his family too? Maybe there's more to the mare in the moon after all...

I stop my skateboard and look around. There was big tree with windows and inside looked like there were many books, kind of like a library, and there were many stories going up. (pun intended) With the sky getting darker, I might as well find a place to stay for the night. "Sweete Bell, wait up, dear!" I turn around to see two unicorns. One little white unicorn with light purple ans pink hair, and the other one about my age. She had a curly dark purple mane and tail, I guess they're both sisters? "Oh, hello there, sorry to get in the way." The older one said to me. "oh, uh, no problem at all.." "My name is Rarity, and this is my younger sister Sweete Belle." She introduced. "Uh, cool, I'm Shred Storm, but uh..most peo-I mean ponies..most ponies call me Storm.." Uh...this 'pony thing' is going to take some getting used to..."Why, nice to meet you, Storm. Are you heading to the party too?" Party? What party? "Uh, I didn't know there was one..." Ponies have parties too? so much about this world is circling through my head already..."Oh, you must be new to Ponyville then. Everypony around here knows Pinkie Pie all too well... She always has some sort of party going on. Why don't you come with us?" Rarity offered. "Oh..I wouldn't want to impose on anything.." I really wasn't one for parties..but I always lived family parties, and seeing everone from out of town. "Why, you wouldn't impose at all. Pinkie Pie would be more than happy to have you come!" The unicorn assured me. "Well, then I'd love to come, thank you!"

With Rarity leading the way, we walk towards the giant tree. When she opened the door as we were walking in, it was very dark. When I get inside, the door shuts, and I can't see a thing. Rarity walks away into the dark. ooh..I can't see a thing.. "**SURPRISE**!" As there were ponies screaming in my ear, the lights suddenly came on. Just about everypony I saw in town was in this library. Before I knew it, a certain pink pony got in my face. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I saw you in town, and I was like. 'ohmygosh! there's a new pony in town! so I threw you this welcome party! Do you like it? huh huh huh?!" "Uh..I'm completely surprised!..." Ok, so far I've met three of what the bronies call 'the mane six.' Still, I wonder if Jake is here too? Overhearing from a group of ponies, I hear, "and you should have seen her on what she calls a skateboard!" I look over and see Rainbow Dash talking to Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and a few other ponies plus that dragon from earlier. "I saw, Twilight did too, and a whole lot of other ponies." Said the dragon."Hey, Storm!" Rainbow Dash greeted. I walk over to their group of ponies. "Hey, Rainbow Dash." "So Storm, is that how you got your cutie mark? doing those skateboard tricks?" Rarity asked. "My what?" what in the world is a cutie mark? "Your Cutie mark. You know, the symbol on your flank that tells about your special skills?" I look over to my 'flank' and that blue lightning bolt is still there. "Di-uh..I guess...yeah...I think it has something to do with that..." "So you're Stom?" I look over and see that purple alicorn from earlier. "Yeah, and you're Twilight, and uh, Spike, right?" "Yeah, heh, guess you overheard us..." Spike said. "No problem, sir." Twilight gave a small giggle to my response. "Twilight 'ere is a princess, dubbed that my Princess Celestia 'erself" an orange pony, with blonde hair and a brown cowboy hat, said. Twilight started blushing a bit. "I told you it's not that big of a deal." she said with a small smile. "Heh, sorry Twilight. Th' name's Applejack, by the way. Pleasure to meet ya." "Cool, and nice to meet you too." "And this is Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash introduced. "um...hello there, Storm." "Hi there!" I said. "Hey...uh..by the way, you..uh..wouldn't have happened to know a pony named Jake..um.. would you?" The ponies just gave me a strange look. "Who's Jake? is he another new pony? gasp! I need to throw another party when I meet him!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "Uh..I guess not..sorry..." Guess looking for him isn't going to be as easy as I thought..

"Wait a minute, who is Jake?" Rarity asked. "Uh...just a friend of mine..there was..uh..an incident..and we got separated.." The ponies I was with gave looks of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Storm, but if it can help, I can send a note to the princess about your friend" Twilight said. I guess she's referring to this 'Princess Celestia.' "Well...I don't know..I wouldn't want to bother her..she might me busy.." "It wouldn't be any trouble at all, I'll write her a letter tomorrow concerning your friend. Twilight said comfortingly. "Thanks..." I said with a small smile, I guess she could tell I was a bit upset. "By the way, Storm, what do you keep in your bag?" Rainbow Dash said pointing to my bag. It was a good question, I don't know what's in there. I took off my backpack and let my skateboard sit beside me. "Well, lets see...!" My music player and headphones were in my bag, though they looked a bit different. How on Earth did this stuff get here? "Well, I have my music player..." I said getting it out of my bag. "I have some candy.." and I pull out this cool looking bracelet, I have two green rings. It had also changed to fit my hoof. "My good-luck bracelet...and a note.." I remember clearing out my bag just to keep my possessions, but I don't remember this being in here? **My little pony, do not worry, soon you will find all the answers you're looking for. **"I-...Isn't that from..." Rainbow Dash said. "I'm not certain, Rainbow, but it is from royalty.." Twilight said. My new friends surrounded me in comfort...knowing I'm in a fix, they assured me they'll be here for me.

Later that night, as the party was dying down, Twilight offered to have me stay in her home for the night. In her room, she had gotten a nice bed for me to sleep in. "T-thank you Twilight.." Twilight gave me a nice smile. "It's no problem at all, Storm, good night." She said as she got into her bed. "Good night..." Looking at the note one last time, I saw there was a small bit I missed. **Zoey, stay strong, Jake is in this world too. When your friendship is reunited, only then you will find some answers.** "Jake..." I start tearing up..."Don't worry, Storm, I'll message her tomorrow..." Twilight said. She sounded like she was questioning some things, but knew I needed to find my friend.

Oh, Mom, oh Dad...dear family...don't fret...I'm in a safe place...I will find you someday...no mater what.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! sounds like a lot is happening in Equestria!<strong>

**Now that Zoey/Storm is in Equestria, hw will she find Jake, and get back home? Will she ever see her family and friends again? Only one can tell as life in Equestria begins!**

**Now for the Qotc, If you turned into a pony, what kind of pony would you be? an Earth Pony, Pegasus, or Unicorn?**

**Until next time, this is Elecx, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is go for launch, repeat, second chapter is a go for launch. 10...9...8...**

**Lol, enough of that...Hey everypony! Elecx back with The Pony Presence chapter 2! Everyone ready for this?**

**Ok, we left off where Zoey/Storm had just arrived in Ponyville. Now we'll see how she handles the new ways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the sort. All I own is Storm, Jake, and this story.**

**Now, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Storm's POV<strong>

_"Gah...Mom...You're here, you would not believe the dream I just had! I was surrounded by talking po-huh?" My room started fading away."Mom, MOM! Don't go!" But before I knew it, she was gone. "Mom..." In what seemed like the shortest time, my mom was gone. "huff..puff...Mom! Dad! Alex! Jake!...*sobs* Anybody...?" Everything around me suddenly becomes dark. "Zoey..." a very faint voice echoed. "M-Mom...?" I turn my worried head to tne direction the voice had come from. A dark blue pony came from what seemed out of nowhere. "Why so glum my little pony?" Wait, did that thing just call me...pony? "P-pony..what?" I, still in tears, look down at myself. I'm... still a pony..."Zoey...Why are you so upset?" The being asked me. "H-How do you know my name?" "I have watched you for years, my little pony. I see you got my sister's message." Ok, maybe I've gone from flat out dreaming into a white limbo. Either way...I'm still upset and confused. "...My name is Princess Luna." The tall pony introduced. "W-What h-happened to me? my family? my best friend?" The princess just stared. "...I can not say..." What? she's involved in this somehow, what is she hiding? "Don't worry Zoey...you'll find all the answers you're looking for soon..." She too started fading away...hmm..._

"Shh...Spike...We don't want to wake Storm..." Arg...What happened last night? "Ogh...Mom...you would not believe the dream I ju-" "Uh..I think 'mom' is a bit much, he he..." I rub my eyes to help clear my vision. The first thing I see...is a purple alicorn. "Uhhh...heh..heh..." "Hehe, morning, Storm, did you sleep well?" Ogh...Lets see...I think I was dreaming..of something..."Oh, uh, yeah, yes I did. Uh, thank you." Spike was high on one of the ladders downstairs, organizing books. "Good morning, Storm! Twilight and I went and sent that letter to the princess." "She said that she would keep an eye out for your friend." Twilight added. "You got a response that fast?" Twilight just gave me an odd look. "Uh, that's usually how fast we can send a letter." "Oh...well, thanks anyway.." Twilight smiled. "No problem."

The library was full of so many books, how they sort through them, I don't know...Spike was walking toward the door. "Alrighty, I'm heading to Rarity's, I'll see you guys later!" The little dragon waved "Wait, I thought you were going to help sort these new books?" Twilight said confused. "Well, Rarity asked if I could help her move some stuff." Spike gestured. "Oh, uh..if it's alright, I can, uh, help out." Like I really have anything else to do. Besides, I like helping other people-er-ponies. "Sure, thanks Storm." "No problem, Twilight. It's the least I can do after you gave me a place to sleep." I looked over at Spike who looked relieved. "Thanks, Storm! Well, I'll see you guys later!" He said as he walked out the door.

Twilight led me to the center of the room. "Alright Storm, we have all of these books to put away." She pointed to what looked like a hundred books! Eyeye...I'm going to be busy for a while.

I walk over to the pile and I try to carry a stack. "hup!...Oh no..." The stack I tried to picked up fell down and scattered. "Oh man, sorry Twilight.." She didn't seem mad, she just seemed..confused. "Uh, you know most ponies don't carry books that way.." She said using her magic to levitate a stack. "Oh.." Ugh, I need to do a better job of keeping an act together..

"So Storm, where did you live before you came to Ponyville?" Twilight asked. "Oh, I..um..." What do I say? I've never been to this world before, let alone watch the show..."I, uh, I don't really live anywhere..I just travel around usually..." I guess I wasn't doing a good job at keeping my act together..Twilight looked as if she knew I was lying..."Hmm..and what were you doing since you and your friend Jake disappeared?" "Oh! um..he and I were...hmm..." Twilight was getting to me...c'mon, think of something, think of something! "Oh yeah...he and I were trying to solve a mystery and there was an incident...I can't remember what exactly happened..." Twilight thankfully for me bought it..phew.. "Ok then...no wonder you're worried about him..."

I frowned a tiny bit as I was wheeling some books over to a shelf on the other side of the room. Twilight carried some books over as well. "Storm, I'm not sure I believe some of it, but I do know something did happen..We'll find your friend, it'll just take some time.." Twilight said trying to comfort me. "I hope you're right..."

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

_It has been a full day since the incident and Zoey's. I had woken up in an alleyway in this place called Canterlot. I somehow had become a white unicorn with brown hair, and a NES controller with a yellow star behind it on my bottom. Strangely enough my backpack, flashlight, and all of my games had come with me. I realized that this was from some weird show called My Little Pony, my little sister watched it all the time. I decided to go a low key route and try to blend in, so I had named myself Miles Ganon. There sure is a whole bunch of differences, fitting in might be harder than I thought..._

Canterlot is a big city, that's for sure. There were so many ponies, regular ponies, pegasai, and unicorns. So many shops too. "Hey, did you hear about how Princess Celestia's student Twilight? I heard she had become a princess!" one pony said. "Dude, everyone was there for her coronation, where have you been?" a blue unicorn semi-scolded. Wait, who's Princess Celestia? Who's Twilight? "Woah..." I turn around the next block, and there it is..a huge castle...maybe that's where Princess Celestia lives? Only one way to find out.

The castle is huge the closer you get. I start walking up the steps. "Woah, dude, what do you think you're doing?" a White unicorn with Blue hair scolded as he walked up to me. "Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't think it was wrong to come..I'll go." The unicorn looked like it regretted it a bit. "N-no, I'm sorry, if you have a problem, I can take you to the Princess." he offered. "Well, it's not a huge deal, it's a kind of hard-to-believe story anyway." but the unicorn insisted."Nonsense. Listen, between you and me, as captain of the royal guard, I've been through some crazy stuff myself." Captain of the royal guard, huh? Impressive. "Well, I hope I'm not to much of a bother, I don't know this Princess Celestia that well.." This however caught him off guard. "What do you mean you've never heard of her?" "Well, I'm not exactly from here.." Still confused, he led me through many long rooms. This one room leading towards the royal room impressed me though. There were stained glass windows throughout the hall. One was of six ponies blasting some big pony with a horn and wings. Another one was of a giant long snake-like thing that had brought chaos to something. Another one was a purple unicorn with wings..hmm...

"Alright, here we are, just let me let them know they have a visitor." He said following orders. "Yes, sir." I waited...waited...and waited for about ten minutes, after about that, the door opened. "It's ok to come in now, just remember to bow. I'll be here where you come out." he instructed me. When I walked in, there was two alicorns. One was white with green, pink, and light blue hair and the other, a dark blue alicorn with purple hair. Doing as the white unicorn said, I bowed, thought one of them giggled a bit.."I hear you're not from around here?" the white one asked. "Y-yes, your majesty. Though my story might be a hard one for you to believe..." I said blushing a bit. "We're listening." she said. "Well, I'm not uh..." Huh...I think it would be too insane to just blurt it out..but if Zoey is here too, I might as well search for her. "Um..my friend Zoey..she and I were investigating something, and there was this incident we had, somehow we were sent in different places. I don't know where she is, but I'm worried about her..." Then the two alicorns gave each other this look. Ever get the I-know-something-and-you-don't looks? I'm getting that alright. "Well..we'll certainly help keep an eye for your friend." Princess Celestia said. Though I get this feeling that they know something I don't..."Thank you, your majesties." I bowed. "No need to thank us, we;'re happy to help.._Jake.._." Wait..did Princess Celestia just...no, I must be imagining things. "Thank you." I said as I walk toward the exit. "Wait, what is your name?" Luna asked. "My name? call me Miles, Miles Ganon."

As I walk out the door, that white unicorn from earlier, was standing there. "So, how did everything go?" He asked softly. "Well, they're going to help me...that's for sure..." I answered. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your concern?" I think he was trying to get on the right foot-er-hoof. "Well, I have this friend I'm searching for. Her name is Zoey." He gave me an odd look. Well saying a name familiar to me might confuse a pony. "By the way, my name is Miles Ganon." I said introducing myself. "My name is Shining Armor." The unicorn introduced. "Best of luck finding your friend, I'll let you know if I find anything." Shining offered. "Thanks, Shining." I sure hope Zoey is alright, things are different from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

It took a while, but we finally sorted those books...I sat there in the middle of the room while Twilight was jotting something down on some paper. "Thanks for all the help, Storm. those books would have been a lot longer to sort if it was just me." Twilight said with gratitude. "No problem, Twilight. I like to help people." Whoops...it slipped..dang it.."Uh..no offence, but what're people?" Snap, I did it, I think I just blew my cover..."U-uh...um...I meant..I meant..ponies...hehehe..." Great job Zoey...way to handle things..."Storm, you don't need to be hiding things from me..if you said people, you're used to it aren't you?" Me and my big mouth. How can I just explain my whole story and expect to just have her believe me? I can't! "Um..I just said it by accident..I'm not sure what people are...heh.." That just made her even more suspicious "Um..if we're done, I'm going to go skateboarding.." I said as I walked over to get my skateboard. "Hang on." I turn around to find...no one. I turn my head back to get the skateboard, and there is Twilight...is she magic or something? She gave me this one look. "...you're not from here..are you...?" Man this pony has persistence. "Twilight..I don't have anything to hide, can I just get my skateboard?" I walked around her picking up the skateboard and tucking it under my wing. "but there's proof you're lying. You first didn't know how to pick up the stack of books, then you hesitated to tell me where you're from, and then you said 'people' instead of pony like everypony else. If you have a problem, I can help you out." she tried to offer. "Sigh...Twilight, I'm just going to go skateboarding for now, I'll see you later though." I said walking out the door.

I can't believe it, Twilight almost found out my secret, I was that close to blowing it..I set down my skateboard and get ready to ride. "Hey, Storm!" A certain blue pegasus said. "Hey Rainbow Dash, what's up?" I said getting on my skateboard. "Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to show me some of your moves. As well as I show you mine." she gloated a bit "Sure, Dash, I was just going skateboarding anyway."

We went to this one area near Ponyville. It had a small drop kind of like an actual skateboard track. Perfect for me. "Alright, stand back." I said dropping my skateboard on the ground. I get out my headphones and music and start playing the music _Back in time from Sonic Prologue.(YouTube) _"Here we go!" I start flapping my wings to help move the skateboard. I start falling down the curved gap. I reached the other side and started to flip. When I started falling back down, the water running below changed my course. "W-woah! Ha ha!" Now I was using the skateboard almost like a surf board. "Storm! look out for those rocks!" Rainbow Dash warned me.

There were multiple rocks up ahead that could badly damage me if I hit just one. "Alright!" I said getting a smirk on me face. This was almost like city escape with the ramps on the road. before I was about to hit one, I used the wheels on the skateboard to roll on one of them, and...jump! "Woo!" Looking behind me on that last jump, I could see RD was following right behind me. Now this is fun! I never got to do something like this back home!

After jumping the last rock, I noticed one tiny problem. Actually a HUGE problem. I was headed towards a very high waterfall. "Storm! Start flying!" Rainbow Dash demanded. Uh-oh. I didn't think of that part. I don't know how to fly! "Wah!" There I go, falling toward my doom. "Start flying already!" I stop flapping my wings to let myself spin around and around. "Look out!" Out of fear, I tried to flap my wings. I closed my eyes thinking I'm about to crash, but one second later, I'm no longer falling! "What the-" I look all around. I couldn't believe my eyes. I WAS FLYING! I turned off the music and flew up the waterfall. "That was nuts!" Rainbow Dash complemented. "Heh, thanks.." I'm just glad I wasn't- "But why did you hesitate to fly?" -caught. "Oh, I uh, I wanted to make sure I had a good grip on the skateboard first. Hehe.." I had better be careful from here on out. Maybe there is a book I can use to look up how to be a pony? "Oh, ok. Come on, you gotta come over to my place." Rainbow Dash offered. I think she and I are gonna get along just fine. "Sure, sounds cool. Thanks."

Ok, now I'm starting to get a hang of this flying thing..it's actually pretty awesome. It's a nice time to fly. "Say, what was that thing you put on your ears?" I think she was talking about the music player and headphones. I had them in my 'pocket.' I guess ponies have hidden pockets on their flanks. "Oh, that was my music player. Here, have a listen." I pulled it all out, flipping the headphone's speakers to make the music louder. I scrolled through the songs and played the song from earlier. She gave it a listen for about thirty seconds, than she just loved it. Kudos to the makers of that film and this song, huh? "That sounds awesome. I've never heard anything like that before!" She said in awe. "How did you get this song? nothing like that was ever been made in Equestria." Derp. I did it again. "Um...Hey, is that your house up there?" I pointed to a cloud with rainbows pouring from it like a fountain. "Oh, yeah, that's it. Come on!" She said flying faster. "H-hey! wait for me!" Things are definitely going to be different here in Equestria.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

Now I'm pretty sure I need a place to stay for the night. I decided to look into getting a room at a hotel. "The Cozy Canterlot. hmm..." I start walking toward the door to go inside thinking that I just need to push it. "Oof!" uh...maybe I can use...my horn?..."hrgh..." It took a while to figure out, but I was able to conjure up some magic enough to open the door. It's kind of like opening it with a hand, almost.

"Hello? May we help you?" one unicorn asked. "Uh yes, do you have any place I can stay?" One of the other ponies answered. "Yes, we have a room available for you. "Thank you. Uh..how much is it?" I hope the money I had in my bag back home qualifies as Equestrian money..."What's your name?" "Uh..my name is Miles Ganon." The pink unicorn gave her worker a smile. "Oh! you must be that special guest Princess Celestia was talking about!" One of them perked up. "Special guest? I wou-" "She has reserved a room for you to stay in. Come right this way." Seeing as I had no choice, I followed the light-green pony. "This is your room, Miles, enjoy your stay!" She directed to me. "Thank you miss."

I walk inside the room. It had a nice made bed. The room had a nice view of the castle I was just at. It also had books and a picture of two alicorns in a kind of circle. They both look like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "Hey, what's this?" I walk over to the bed and drop my stuff next to it. There was a note left on the bed. **Jake, or Miles, do not worry about Zoey, she is fine. You two will meet very soon, and when you do, then everything shall be explained to you. ~Princess Celestia. **Hmm..."Princess Celesta...So...Zoey's alright? What a relief." I sighed. "But..where is she?"

I figure the books on the shelf might be of use. I scan the book titles: Equestrian style. Mare in the Moon. Places in Canterlot. I decide I might as well look at the equestrian style. I want to at least know how to live like a pony. "_A pony's special talent is identified by it's cutie mark._ I guess that means my special talent is gaming? heh, I can see that." I skim the pages some more. I guess I can't say 'everyone' or 'anyone' I'd have to say 'everypony' or 'anypony' or something like that. So now I have a good idea about how ponies live.

I walk outside on the porch of the room. There was a beautiful sunset behind the castle. "Still, why am I here anyway?" Than it hit me. "What if we're on that show my little sister watches?!" I gave it some thought. but then I saw two ponies at the castle. "Hey..is that Celestia and Luna?" They were using their magic for something...wait a minute..."Are they...raising the moon and lowering the sun...? how is that possible...?" Luna had finished placing the moon where it should be and the two walked back into the castle.

"I guess those sisters are really good friends..that's kind of like me and Daisy..." Daisy...I miss my little sister...and my family..I wonder how they're doing? Do they miss me? Do they know I'm gone? Do they wonder where I am? Are they worried at all? "Sigh...I hope they're alright, and Zoey too..._yawn_..I had better get some sleep." I close the doors behind me and get in bed. I get one more look at the castle. "Thank you Celestia...thanks for this place to sleep tonight.." somehow I'll find out what's going on, and something tells me those princesses know something.

I took one last glimpse and the moon before I went to sleep. "Night Zoey, wherever you are..."

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

"Thanks for having me over, Rainbow Dash. I'd better get back to Twilight's." I said walking towards the door. Surprisingly pegasai can walk on clouds..the clouds feel kind of like carpet. "See you tomorrow, Storm." She waved goodbye. "Night."

I set my skateboard down on the ground and go for one last run through the town on the way to Twilight's. I zipped by that one filly pegasus with the scooter. "Woah!" I got from her. She then got on her scooter and started zipping right beside me. "So, you like fast scooting huh?" I asked. "Yeah, my name is Scootaloo, I'm the best scooter in Ponyville." she gloated a bit. "Nice, I'm Storm, Shred Storm. I'm a skateboarder." "Nice! I hope to see you around! you're pretty fast!" Scootaloo commented. "Same to you, Scootaloo." she zipped off. I stopped in my tracks as I approached the library.

"Hey Storm! How was cleaning the library?" Spike said at the door. "It was pretty good, I was glad to help. How was Rarity?" "She was thankful for having me move some stuff for her. Someone's gotta do it." he said trying to make a muscle. "Heh, cool." It seems like Spike has a thing for Rarity. Heh, it's kind of funny to watch. "Hey Twilight, how was everything while I was gone?" She had her face buried in a book. "Everything was fine. I heard you were showing Rainbow Dash some of your moves?" She asked turning away from the book. "Yeah...uh..it was pretty good. I'm so tired now.." I said walking towards my bed.

I get in bed under the covers. "I guess we should all get some rest." Twilight said shutting off the light. "Good night Storm, good night Spike." "night Twilight, night spike." "Night guys...ouh.." Spike was really tired, I guess working a lot will do that to you.

I looked out Twilight's window and saw the moon shining bright in the midnight sky. "Good night Jake, hope you're doing well."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for chapter 2! and get ready for chapter 3 as it's on it's way. It's going to be filled with more excitement, just you wait!<strong>

**Ok, now for this chapter's Qotc: What is your favorite pony from Equestria? this can include the mane six, princesses, family, anypony!**

**Until next chapter, this is Elecx signing off! thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 (End of Series opening)

**Hey everypony! What is happening?**

**I'm so excited to present you this next chapter, should be a bit more exciting as we get the ball rolling.**

**The Almighty Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only only the idea of the story, Zoey/Storm, and Jake/Miles.**

**So without any further delay, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Storm's POV<strong>

_A voice echoed..."...Storm..." "_..h-huh? who's there?" Everything was dark..but not for long as a tall white horse with a horn and wings walked into view. "W-who are you...?" The alicorn had a light green/light blue/light pink mane and tail. "...Zoey..how are you doing?" From the looks of it, she looked like she was from the show. "You might have heard of me, I'm Princess Celestia." Celestia...I remember now, she was the princess Twilight was talking about. Huh, never thought I'd say that..."You're Princess Celestia? Nice to meet you, but I have to ask, do you know anything about why I am here?" She smiled almost as if she knew I might say something like that. "Well, you, Jake, and a few other kids from your world are a part of something. I can't explain what now, but you will know soon enough."

I'm still so confused though..."Me? I'm nowhere near something special. I'm just a regular kid..and I'm sure Jake might say the same thing.." All of this is messing with my head. You know how weird it is to know the basics of one world but then that all changes in a new world? How any of this possible? "Everyone in your world is much more than they realize. Everyone has their part."

I sit there deep in thought, with Celestia sitting right beside me. "How is it I came to Equestria? What is my purpose here? Will I stay long? or will I return home soon?" I question more. "...I can assure you, that everything will work out in the end..." The princess commented. "...you miss them a lot, and I can tell." Mom..Dad..Alex..I miss all my family...and Jake too..I hope he's ok..

"Jake is fine..I have talked with him..he's staying close by." Princess Celestia assured me. "He...he is?" She nodded. "Yes, but there is one thing you'll have to do sooner or later." Something I have to do? "and..what is that?" She put her wing around me. "You must start to put more trust in your new friends." She answered. "Put trust in them? What do you mean by that...?" She looked off into the distance. "You must learn to trust them more, if you came open, they'll surprise you." Wait..does that mean I'd have to..tell them who I am? "Is that like..telling them who I truly am?..I can't do that...How can they believe me?"

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later. I suggest that the sooner you do so, the better off things will be." Everything's slowly starting to fade...I must be waking up soon.."C-can...can you visit me tomorrow?" She gave a smile. "I would love to." I smiled and everything faded. I had woken up.

...

...

...

"I don't know, guys..she may or may not want to..we'll have to find out when she gets up." I slowly walk down the steps..still groggy from getting up..."Hi Storm!" Pinkie Pie said startling me..well...I'm awake now! "Morning Pinkie Pie, everyone. What's up?" Everyone is over here...something must be up.. "The six of us are going on a picnic, I don't suppose you'd like to come along?" Rarity asked me. "I wouldn't want to impose..." "It wouldn't be any trouble, Storm. We have more than enough food for you to join in on it too." Twilight assured me. "Than I'd love too, thanks." I ran upstairs to get my backpack and skateboard and we all headed out.

We walked outside of Ponyville and sat in this beautiful meadow. Wait a minute...isn't this where I...arrived in Equestria..? "What's up, Storm?" Rainbow Dash asked hovering above in front of me. I realize I had stopped walking. "O-oh..uh..it's nothing." I said as I continued to walk. Rainbow Dash just got a confused look on her face.

The rest of the mane six had walked over to the top of a small hill and set up the picnic blanket. "Woah..." I looked up, and in the distance was a beautiful castle on the side of a mountain. "What is that on the mountain?" I asked. "Ya don't know? That there is the Princess's castle. Celestia and Luna's." Applejack explained. Some of them seemed a bit confused. I guess everypony knows about the castle..."That's interesting, I never thought a castle could be on the side of a mountain."

If Celestia wants me to tell them about the real me, that's going to be hard..I don't think anyone would believe I came from another universe.."Heh heh...I'm going to go for a quick ride..." I said grabbing my skateboard..I didn't want to sound any weirder..."Heh..be back in a flash." I said starting up the momentum. all the hills make great places to skateboard. "Hey, Storm, wait up!" Rainbow Dash said to halt me. "How about we go flying while everyone is setting everything up?" I look over at everyone else. They were still setting up everything. "Sure, lets do it." and with that, we started flying higher and higher.

I never got to do this at home. I could only DREAM of doing this. "Hey Storm, watch this." Rainbow Dash flew down towards the ground gaining a lot of momentum. Is she nuts? she's going to crash into the ground! Looking closer, I notice she was starting something..a sonic boom?! "I can't believe what I'm seeing..." Rainbow Dash had created a sonic boom! but it was different than what you'd see back on earth. The sonic boom was rainbow colored. "Woah..."

She left behind a rainbow trail. and flew strait up towards me. "Woah..what're you doing?!" She was racing so close to me, and grabbed me. She was flying me as fast as her! "This is what Is called a Sonic Rainboom!" She yelled to me. This was amazing! I've never seen such speed before...she started slowing down to catch a breather, so I started flying again. "Phew...what do you think?" She said. "That was amazing! I never saw a pers-pony do that before!" She seemed to question what I said, but seemed to ignore it. "That's called a Sonic Rainboom. I'm the only pony to ever do it." She gloated a bit. "That's awesome...hey, should we be getting down there now?" Rainbow Dash nodded and then we joined the rest of the gang as they were ready.

There were all sorts of foods, they looked like they were for vegetarians..makes sense considering that they're ponies..There were apples, flower sandwiches, and some cup cakes that Pinkie Pie baked. "This all looks great!" Pinkie Pie commented. I on the other hand just want some apples..I'm not sure I'm ready to eat daffodils and daisies. "Dig in everypony!" Applejack instructs. Everyone goes for everything, but I go for a simple ol' apple. Good thing they're my favorites! Though surprisingly, I can fit the whole entire apple in my mouth! It's a pretty good apple, I get them all the time at home.

Twilight turned to me to see I only have an apple and a cup cake on my plate. "Hey Storm, are you going to have a sandwich?" Oh no..usually when someone asks me a question like that, I force myself to eat it just to not make them feel bad. "Uh..yeah..I will in a minute.." I bring a sandwich over to my plate. I never thought I'd be eating flowers..yum? I take a small bite of the sandwich..I might as well eat it first..but to my surprise, it tastes pretty good. Kind of tastes like a salad. I've heard of food for thought, but this is ridiculous..

I finish eating my sandwich and turn to take a bite of the apple on my plate. "Thanks for bringing me along, guys." "Sure thing." Rainbow Dash commented. "No problem." Twilight replied. "You're most welcome!" Rarity said politely. "Of course!" Fluttershy agreed. "Whee! Picnic party!" Pinkie pie..uh..being Pinkie Pie. I have never met people like this, you'd rarely run into someone like that back home..

I stare up at the castle in Canterlot. I wonder how Jake is doing? Where is he now?

"Storm, are you ok?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.." I answer turning back to look at the castle. Then Pinkie Pie startles me by jumping in front up close. "Hmm..." she says squinting. I think she's looking for something? Or is she onto me? "My pinkie sense tells me you're not telling the full truth." she semi-glares at me. "Uh...Pinkie sense?" "Whenever she gets a shiver or something, it means something is happening." Twilight explained. "huh..interesting.." not that I can fully believe it for myself. "Um...well it's not like I have something to hide..." I say backing up..Pinkie Pie scares me a bit. "I know you're hiding something...something important.." "Woah-k Pinkie, I think Storm needs a little bit of space, don'tcha think?" Twilight says getting in the way a bit. "Fine..for now.." she says, though I don't think that's the last time I'm going to hear that.

Suddenly there was a loud ***BOOM*** "What in the 'hay was that?!" Applejack questioned. "It looks like something's happening in Canterlot!" Twilight pointed to the castle. "C'mon! We have to hurry!" Rainbow Dash commanded. Everyone ran/flew the fastest they could. I hope everything is alright!

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

I was reading in my hotel room when all of a sudden there was a huge explosion at the castle! I rushed to the gates to make sure everything is alright.

"Shining Armor! What was that loud explosion?!" I yelled to him as I was running. "I don't know! I think it came from the main room! he said running beside me in the castle. The whole building shook as we were running through the hall with the stained glass windows. "Come on, we have to hurry!" Shining said rushing to get to the door. "Argh..it's locked!" he informed me. I have to think..what can I do to open the door? Wait! that's it!

I take a few steps back, and then get a running start. I jump high into the air and raise my hoof, getting ready."Falcon punch!" I yell as I hit the door as hard as I can. I came down with enough force to break open the doors. Shining Armor ran inside, I took a few steps to get there after getting hit with recoil. "What the heck?!" I yell as swarms of black ponies with bug wings enter the room through a hole in the top of the roof. "The Princesses!" Shining yelled pointing to the roof. They were covered in a green shell, kind of like a cocoon. "Who are those guys?!" Shining looked up at them. "Oh no...not them again!" He said horrified..had he seen them somewhere before? "What?!" "t-they're...**changelings!**" I have no idea who those guys are, but it can't be a good thing...

...

...

...They charge at the two of us..

**"LOOK OUT!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

Rainbow Dash and I were the first to get to Canterlot, the others insisted we flew the fastest we could. "Storm, over there!" she said pointing toward the castle. "It looks like there was an explosion!"I replied. "We have to get over there!" She said flying faster.

"Hurry! Through the main doors!" She said as we were flying toward the castle. We flew through this room that had fancy stained-glass windows. At the end of the hall was a busted door, as if someone broke through it. Fearing what might happen, I flew a bit faster, getting ready for what might be inside.

"What the-!" as we got inside, there was a massive whole in the roof, and not only that, there were these bug-looking ponies flying in the air. On the ground were two knocked out white unicorns. "Rainbow Dash!" A pink alicorn called out to her from the ground. She looked as if she was getting knocked out by those..things! "Cadance!" Rainbow Dash called out. "You ready Storm? It's you, me against them." I nodded aware of the danger there might be. My music player clicked to start playing _It Doesn't_ matter from Sonic adventure. "I'm ready!"

Those black bug-ponies charged at the two of us. "Get ready..." I whisper to Rainbow Dash. I start throwing punches at every creature charging toward me. It seems like a losing fight, swarms of those things keep coming through the roof towards us.

"Huff..puff...there..so many..." I say out of breath.. It isn't long before Applejack catches up to us. "What in the world?!" She says in surprise. "Applejack! help Cadance!" Rainbow Dash yelled down to her. She glanced over to the princess who was in losing battle between a few of those things. "Will do!" she says rushing over to the bug-ponies.

"Hiyah!" Rainbow Dash yells as she charges at those guys. They just keep coming and coming. Applejack is able to fend off those creatures. The princess looked almost knocked out. I look down and one of the two unicorns was struggling to get up. He seemed like he wanted to keep fighting. "I...I can't...let the princesses be trapped like that..." He said struggling to point up at the ceiling. I look up and see that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were trapped in a green cocoon. "What the-" "Storm! look out!" Rainbow Dash called. "Wha-ow!" I was hit directly in the face by one of those bug-ponies. I started falling towards the ground. "Woah! look out!" The unicorn from before jumped under me and broke my fall. "Are you alright?" He asked me. "Y-yeah..." I say as I start flying again. "What's going on?!" Twilight said with Pinkie right behind her. "Guys! help us out!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Twilight flew up getting a better view of those things. "Uh-oh..not the changelings again!" she cried in fear.

"Coming through!" I said charging at the changelings. "You're not going to hurt anybody!" I yell at the things. More and more of them start charging right at me. I look around looking for a solution. "Ah-ha!" I swoop behind the cocoon that Princess Luna was in. "Storm, what in the hoof are you doing?!" Twilight yelled to me. "You'll see!" My plan kind of worked..only a few of the changelings hit the cocoon. "Oh shoot." The changelings fly around the capsule and hit me again. "Ow..what's your deal anyway?! Why are you attacking everypony?!"

"Oh my!" Rarity caught up with Fluttershy right behind her.

The changelings were starting to beat everyone else. "Oh-oh oh! stand back!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she-out of nowhere-got out a canon. The things had cornered me, and I, along with them, was hit by the canon's blast. Smoke was everywhere. "Woah! hold on there!" Everyone saw as I was falling, having hit by the blast. "Oh no..." I could hear Twilight say. Hidden by the smoke, I braced myself about to hit the ground. "Huh?" I was upside-down and I wasn't falling anymore. I look up, and to my surprise, one of the changelings had caught me! Though this changeling was different than all of the other ones, it had magenta everywhere where it was usually green. The changeling set me down and flew away.

"Look! The blast got rid of them all!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Yes!" Everyone cheered. "But wait, weren't they harder to beat last time?" Twilight questioned. "Argh..." I groaned as Fluttershy helped me up. "So...we beat them...?" I asked struggling to my feet-er-hooves. "Yes, we did.." Twilight relieved me. "There's just one thing we need to do." I said. "Right.." Twilight said along with everyone looking up.

Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and I flew up to the cocoons and started bashing at them while everyone else was helping the two unicorns and the pink alicorn. We keep hitting the cocoon. "It's so strong..." I fly lower to the ground, getting ready. "You can't give up!" Rainbow Dash said. "Stand back!" I yell flying fast towards Celestia's cocoon. It starts to crack. "There! hit right there!" I said pointing to the broken spot. Rainbow Dash and Twilight start working on Celestia's while I fly back down, getting ready to charge at Luna's cocoon. "Hrgh!" I yell striking Luna's cocoon. "Ow..." That isn't as easy as it looks..

I start punching the crack in the cocoon that Luna's frozen in. Finally, after a few beatings, Twilight and Dash free Celestia. Not long before I free Luna.

We start flying below they to make sure they don't fall hard from just waking up. "Ogh...I'm fine, Twilight.." Celestia thanked. "Thank you, Storm." Luna thanked. We fly down to the ground where everyone else had been waiting. The White unicorn with the brown mane and tail walked over to me. "That was intense! Are you alright?" He asked me. "Yeah..thanks...by the way for breaking my fall.." The unicorn blushed a bit. "Aw, it was nothing.." "What's your name anyway?" I asked him. "My name is Miles, Miles Ganon." He introduced. "My name is Shred Storm, but ponies call me Storm." I explained. "Cool name." "So is yours." I complimented.

"Cadance!" The other unicorn ran over to the pink alicorn. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, I'm just fine..." If I didn't imagine it, I almost thought I saw a sinister smile from her? "Wait a minute, how do you know Storm, Luna?" Twilight asked. "Well, lets say I've known her for a long time." She answered. She knew me? How did she know me? "What were those things, anyway?" "Oh right, you weren't there when they last attacked." Twilight realized. "Well, back when my brother and Cadance got married, we were attacked by them. Everyone at the castle was in deep security. Later we discovered that Cadance wasn't really her, it was the queen of the changelings. They had snuck in and almost took over everything!" Yikes, I hope that doesn't happen to me. "Wow...That's scary."

"Well, I'm heading out, I've got to go check on the other guards." Shining Armor said. "I'll go with you." Cadance said. Miles turned to leave too.

"We ought to get going too," Rarity said. "We've got a picnic to finish." I completely forgot about it! "Oh that's right!" Twilight realized.

We all said goodbye to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and then headed to the door. Letting everyone go ahead of me, I walk part-way through the door. "Storm." Princess Luna called. "See you tonight." "...Oh Yeah. See you tonight." I waved and then walked through the door to catch up to the others.

I just got outside to see the rest of the ponies waiting for me. "Shining, what's wrong?!" I hear someone yell. "I...I don't know...my power...is weakening..." Shining groaned. We looked over to see Miles and Shining. "Big brother!" Twilight rushed over. "Shining Armor, are you ok?" Twilight worried. "Twilight...I'm alright...just a bit tired.." Shining said. "Hang in there, dude!" Miles encouraged.

"Come on, we better get you home." Twilight said. She and Miles helped him up. Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash rushed to help too. "Could it be that the changelings have snuck in again?" Rarity asked. "Gasp! Oh no!" Twilight froze. "Wu-oh, I think I know wha she's talking 'bout." Applejack said. "Shining Armor, where did Cadance go?" "argh...I think she went to...check on something...in the castle?" Twilight looked even more afraid. "That's what I'm afraid." Twilight turned to the group. "Alright guys. Applejack, Rainbow and Storm, you guys check the castle. We'll help Shining Armor." Twilight commanded. "Hang on, I have to go too!" Miles protested. "I can't just stay and worry, I have to help them!" he declared. Twilight stood there. "Fine, the four of us will help Shining."

Me, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Miles raced to the castle. "Ok guys. We need to split up. Applejack and Storm, you take the upstairs. Miles and I will check down here." Rainbow Dash declared. "Alrighty, best of luck to y'all." She cheered. "You guys too." Miles added.

Applejack and I raced up the steps into another hallway. "Shh...I hear something.." I whispered. "Finally, I'm back..No one, not even that purple unicorn will suspect that I'm here." Said a villainous voice. "Now I just need one more thing, once the party starts, I will have my day...Muahahahah!" Whoever it was, it sure didn't sound like she was up to anything good. "We've got to warn everyone!" I told Applejack. Unfortunately...I said that a bit too loud. "Oh great...not you little fools again. I thought there were more of you." I turned to face Princess Cadance, although it wasn't really her. "What did you do with the Princess?" Applejack guarded. "You won't need to worry about your Princess, you'll only have to worry about yourselves."

She turned to use her magic.

It hit both of us.

"AHHH!"

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

Rainbow Dash and I were just turning back to the room we split up in. We had no luck finding anyone. "I hope the others are having luck." I groaned. "Yeah, let's check upstairs." Rainbow Dash led. She flew just a bit over me as I was walking up the steps. "So where 'ya from anyway?" Rainbow asked me. "Oh..I uh...I don't...really have a home right now...I just sort of travel around..." I explained. If I had a nickel for everytime I said that. "Weird, that's what a friend of mine said..." Wait...she what? "Interesting...who's your friend?" Rainbow Dash paused.

"What in Equestria?!" I looked to the middle of the room at the top of the steps. "I-it's a complete mess!" There looked to be explosion remains and the room looked trashed! "Applejack! Storm! Where are you guys?!" Rainbow Dash called. We search every room. I was shocked. "They're not in here...I think they're gone!" "Oh great! Where can they possibly be?!"I looked closely at where it looked like it had been shot at by a magic beam. "Maybe they went back outside?" Rainbow Dash suggested. "You may be right, let's go."

We walked back down the stairs and found Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie outside. "Did you have any luck?" Twilight asked. "Well...we kind of ran into a problem..." Rainbow Dash grieved. "What happened in there?" Rarity asked. "Well...Storm and Applejack are missing...We thought they might be out here with you guys?" Twilight looked around "They don't seem to be here..." Fluttershy pointed out. "What?! You let them go awol soldier?!" Pinkie pie said jumping in front of me with an army hat on. "Who do you think you are letting a-" "Ok, Pinkie, dear, let's just settle down..." Rarity said holding Pinkie back.

"I'm not sure what happened, we split up to search the different floors. When we looked where they were searching, we couldn't find them!" I explained. "Twilight, how's Shining Armor?" Rainbow Dash asked. "sigh...he's resting, but we need to find out where Applejack and Storm are!" Twilight commanded. "But Twilight, isn't the Gala tonight?" Rarity pointed out. "You're right!...Maybe we ought to tell Celestia..." Fluttershy feared. "I'm afraid there's no time..If it is tonight, the princesses will be worried about fixing the hole in the roof and getting everything ready..." Twilight figured.

"We've got to look for them! I'd do the same thing for my friend." I protested. I'd do it for Zoey, any day. "Miles, no doubt we're going to look for them. We'll split up and search." Twilight commanded. "Fine. I'll go check the castle again. There's got to be somewhere I missed." "Ok, we'll all meet back at the center room."

Everyone split up into teams of two. Twilight was paired with Rarity, Pinkie Pie was paired up with Rainbow Dash, and I was paired with Fluttershy. She and I checked the room where they seemed to disappear. "Oh my goodness..what happened?" Fluttershy said shocked. "I don't know, this is where they were supposed to be." I looked carefully at the surroundings. "There's no sign of where they could have gone..." I said frustraited. "Great...not only do I have to find one pony, but three now..." I say to myself. "Hey Miles..." Fluttershy walked over. "Are you alright?" She asked. "sigh...yeah...let's just do a good search." I shrugged and walked over to the fallen bookcase. "Hey...look at this!" I pushed the bookcase to find a hole. "Maybe they're down there?" "Only one way t find out." I say as I climb in the hole. Don't worry guys, we're on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

Ogg...where am I? Why can't I move?...Am I dead?...no...I'm sure of it...I'm breathing...Come on Zoey!...argh...you can do this...just get up..oof..

"..."

"...Hey, are you alright?..." I hear a voice. "mm..."

"Come on, please wake up..." The voice sounded worried for some reason..."ah...hm...?" I slowly open my eyes...I find who the voice belongs too...that pony who imprisoned me! "I'm so glad you're-" I jump onto my feet. "What did you do with my friend Applejack?!" I say getting in a fighting pose. "W-wait! I'm not the pony you saw earlier, I swear!" she pleaded. "Then who are you...?" Still keeping my guard up. "...My name is Princess Cadance. That me you saw was a fake..the queen of the changelings..." she explained. "Ok...then...I guess that explains some things..." I look carefully around where we are. "Hmm..." I walk over to what looks like a weak point in our prison. "ha-argh!" I attack the wall with all my might. "argh...Did it work?" I look at the wall. The impact hardly did anything. "Aw man..." "These chambers can't be broken from the inside...I tried it the first attack..." Great...now what..

"There's got to be some way to break through..." I look closely at the walls. Hey...it looks like it gets smaller the higher you go up? "What are you thinking?" Cadance asked. "I've got to get my wings to work..." They were shut tight from me being knocked out. "Hrgn..." I can almost..."Argh..I can't open them.." I said in frustration. "Hey...Cadance, can you try aiming your magic up there?" I said pointing to the top of the chamber. "I can try..." She started focusing her energy to her horn. "hrg..almost...Got it!" She shot a powerful beam at the point in the ceiling. The magic beam shot off the ceiling and bounced off every wall. It continued to do so until it hit me. "AHH! Hmm!" I was in pain, but a good one. I did what I could to use the magic blast to open my wings big and wide. "Are you ok?!" Cadance asked sympathetically. "Yeah..and I have a plan!"

Now that I got my wings open, I flew to the top of the chamber. "There's a small crack at the top of it..Maybe I can use that." I flew back down to the floor and swoop up to give impact to the crack. "Hiyah!" I kick the small crack with all my might. It left a big split appear on one of the walls. "We have a winner!" I celebrated. "Hurry! We can't let her get to the Gala!" Cadance informed. "Right!" I give the wall the greatest amout of force I could give. "Argh! I managed to break the wall, ogh...I'll need a good rest after this fight. Cadance helped me up. "Storm...are you alright?" Cadance asked. "Ogg..yeah..Come on, we have to find Applejack." I gestured.

We found ourselves in the darkish cave. "Shh...Cadance...do you hear that?" We stayed Silent for a minute. "Get me outta here!" Followed by big thumps. "That sounds like her!" I put my hear against one side of the cavern. "I hope everyone else is alright.." I'm sure of it, that's Applejack! "Cadance, she's in here!" I walk backwards to knock myself against the wall. "Stop!" I hear in front of me. Cadance blocked my path to the wall. "You're hurt! you can't afford to take anymore hits!" I look at myself. I did look pretty beat up. "But...I can't just...leave her in there!" But Cadance shook her head. "I'll try then." She charged up a beam of magic and shot it at the wall that Applejack was behind. The wall blasted to smithereens. Applejack was on the floor, worn out.

"W-who..You!" Appleack got the same reaction I did. "Applejack! wait! it's the real one this time!" I said getting in front of Cadance. Applejack paused with her guard up. "It is?..oh..Sorry Cadance.." Applejack apologised. "It's alright. Come on, we have to warn the others about the changelings!" Cadance said leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

Now we've found ourselves in a dark-looking cave. "Come on, Fluttershy, I have a good feeling they're here!" "Wait..do you hear that..?" Fluttershy paused. I stopped and took a listen. I could hear multiple voices. "I hear them alright. It must be them! Come on!" I led the way down the stairs. "Helloooo?" We turned to see...Rainbow Dash and Twilight? "W-what are you guys doing down here? and why do you look beat up?" They gave each other a look. "It's kind of a long story..." Rainbow Dash avoided. "What about you guys?" "Well..Miles and I found a pathway where we searched.." Fluttershy spoke up. I looked around the big cavern. "Hey..I feel someone coming." I got in a guarding pose. I wasn't about to let anypony get hurt. There were loud and fast footsteps, almost as if someone was running. "...Storm?..Applejack?" "Is that Cadance?" Twilight added. "No time to talk, what time is it now" Storm asked. "Uh..just a bit of time before the Gala, why?" Storm, Cadance, and Applejack had this worried look on their faces. "Oh no, we have to find the fake Cadance fast!" Applejack feared. "Fake Cadance? Oh great...not this again." Rainbow Dash recalled. "Come on! we have to warn everyone before it's too late!"

We found ourselves back in the hall where Pinkie Pie and Rarity were waiting. "Where were all of you? the Gala's about to start!" Rarity informed us. "No time, we have to hurry!" Storm said running into the main room. "Can't talk now! We've got to go!" Twilight followed. Fluttershy ran with Rarity and Pinkie and told them everything. They quickly understood.

"Oh no...we're too late!" Storm grieved. The Gala had started. Everypony was in the room. We saw Celestia, Luna, and the fake Cadance at the top of the steps in the main room. "Now what?" I asked. "Stop everything!" Cadance yelled. Celestia and Luna were shocked. the fake Cadance not so much. "Hey! how did you get out?!" the fake asked. "You thought you could try this trick again? it's not going to work this time!" the real Cadance said boldly. "Everypony, that there is the fake Cadance! Queen Chrysalis!" Twilight exposed the fake. Everyone gasped as the fake Cadance was surrounded by an aura of green light. She had transformed herself into a black alicorn-like changeling. "So..you've managed to point it out?" The queen said. "Well I've got a few tricks of my own!" She said as her changelings broke through the building and flooded the room.

Everyone shrieked in panic as all the changelings attacked everypony. "You may seem to have the upper hand, but don't forget that we can protect our subjects." Luna said charging her magic along with Celestia. The changeling queen also charged her magic. The two forces blast away at each other with powerful beams. Though the power Queen Chrysalis had rained from Shining Armor was too powerful. They Princesses went down. The blast had almost knocked them out. "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Everyone, especially Twilight, rushed over to the princesses. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yes...we'll be fine...but you ponies have to stop her!" Luna said. "Will do!" Storm confidently said. Storm spread her wings wide and looked as if she was ready to take her on. This is going to get brutal.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

I was full of rage. I'm not going to let that pony get away with all of this. "Attack them!" the queen commanded her changelings. The changelings transformed into copies of all of us. Is that what I really look like? Doesn't matter, en guard!

I fly into the air and take out a clone of me. but there were plenty of other copies to knock me out of the air. "Ow..you're not getting away with that!" I was in a flooded mob of copies of the eight of us. Everyone was fighting the clones, but somehow..they know who the real ones were. With them charging at me, I wasn't sure who the real ones were though. I just went after the clones of me and hoped for the best.

I need to find a way to take out the clones without hurting my new friends. "Hrgh!" I hit all the clones coming at me. Just then, a Rainbow Dash came at me. I had hit the last clone of myself but the Rainbow Dash stopped and hit a clone behind me. "Is that you, RD?" I asked. "Yeah, We'll take care of these guys. You go after the queen!" she insisted. "Right!" I brawled my way out of the mob and rushed right at the queen who was trying to get away.

She climbed up some stairs into another room. "You really think you can defeat me?" She intimidated. "I don't care what you think as you turn to me." I rebelled. "Let me show you who I am. This is what I'm made of!" I start flying fast at her. She started charging her magic. "Your strength is useless!" She said as she bucked me on the floor. "Argh...I'm not done yet..." I kick the legs she held me down with and gave her the ol' uppercut. She backed up a bit from the hit and fires her beam at me. "Arghh...AHHH!" This beam was powerful...I see how it managed to take down the princesses. "I won't give in...I will never give up the fight!" I manage to survive the blast...but there's no way I'll quit...not now. "This is for Celestia!" I run toward her and give her a mighty punch. "This is for Luna!" I yell giving her a kick. "And this is for my friends!" Using the strength I have left, I fly as fast as I can around and around her as I deliver a series of punches and kicks.

"ENOUGH!" She knocked me to the ground. "You really think you can defeat me? I have more power than you realize!" She walks toward me and lands her hooves on me. "It doesn't matter what happens...There is no way I'll run away!" Though one problem, what can I do? she has all of her hooves on mine, preventing me from any movement. She begins charging her magic one more time. I have to think of something or it's the end for me.

I hear footsteps from the stairs. It was Miles. "Storm!" He cried. "Hrgh..Miles.." "Oh man that looks bad.." He starts charging at the queen and attacks her with full force. "Argh! Not another persistent brat!" Queen Chrysalis scolded. "Argh...I've told you, I'll never give up. and you can count on that!" I said getting up. I run straight at her and give her one more uppercut. She fell to the ground.

"Storm!" I heard a group calling. "Sweet Celestia!" Rarity gasped. "Did you just.." Rainbow Dash paused. "Watch out!" Twilight yelled. I turn around to see that Queen Chrysalis wasn't down and out yet. "I'm not done..." She's firing her laser! It's pointed right at me; and in a flash, I'm hit directly. Once the blast is finished, I fall to the ground. "Storm!" They all yell. "You have some nerve hurting an innocent pony!" I hear Miles yell. "Yeah! You had no right doing that!" Rainbow Dash defended. "My my...it seems that my new kingdom will have some getting used to." The queen celebrated. "...Who..said it's...yours.." I struggle to get up. "Storm..you can't.." Twilight said with concern. "It doesn't matter..I'm not giving up so easily.." I take a few steps forward.

"Persistant pest." he queen said taking a swing at me with her hoof. Luckily for me, she missed. "What?!" She said. She took her attention off me and to Princess Cadance. "I'm not letting you do this!" Cadance said using firing away with her magic. "Nooo!" The queen along with all of the changelings were blasted away from the castle. Far faraway. "Argh..." I fall right on the ground, exhausted. "Storm!" They all run over to me. "I'm fine...really..." I'm so tired..."Come on, we need to get her some rest." Twilight commanded. They helped me up as we walked down the stairs.

The halls had been cleared of all the other ponies except the Princesses and the royal guards. "Princess Celestia..Princess Luna...are you two...alright?" I ask. "We're fine.." Celestia said. "What about you? You look like you've been hurt bad!" Luna concerned. "I'm alright..I just need some rest once we get back to Ponyville." "I'm relieved you're ok after getting hit by that beam." Miles said relieved. "Thanks..Miles..." I look over at his cutie mark...wait a second! "Hey, isn't that an NES controller?" I said pointing to his flank. "y-yeah..how did you know?" Miles asked. I just smiled at him.."..Jake.." and instantly he knew. "Z-zoey...?" he said shocked. I nodded. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I hugged him.

"So..you're Storm's friend, Jake?" Rainbow Dash said trying to confirm it. "It is, Rainbow Dash." "Pardon me, but I thought her name is Storm, not Zoey?" Rarity questioned. "Yeah, and how come he says he's Miles and not Jake." Applejack asked. I looked over at Celestia who nodded at me. It was time I had come clean. "sigh...I'm not really from Equestria..." I admitted. "Storm and I are from another universe different than Equestria." Jake added. "Yeah...I only said my name is Storm because...well...I didn't think you'd believe me.." I still doubted a bit..."Well..why wouldn't we?" Twilight asked. "Wait..you believe us?" I asked. "Of course we do." Rarity declared. "Sure thing." Rainbow Dash added. "Sure thing." Applejack added. "All of us do. Besides..I went through the same thing." Twilight said.

Oh yeah...that Equestria Girls movie...I remember hearing about that..."All of you...thank you.." All of them strangely hugged me when I said that...uh..can barely breathe here! "Wait.." Rainbow Dash paused.."Do we still call you Storm and Miles, or Zoey and Jake?" She questioned. "Hmm...how about in this world, I'm Storm, and in my world, I'm Zoey." I reasoned. "Yeah, same thing goes for me." 'Miles' seconded.

"We better get back to Ponyville, guys. We have a picnic to clean up!" Rarity added. "Right." I agreed. We said our goodbyes to Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, and boarded the train bound for Ponyville. Now that I've found Jake, we might get closer to finding out why we were sent here. I can't wait to see my family again!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the series opening!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I kept my promise on action, didn't I?**

**Well the question remains..Why are Zoey and Jake still in Equestria? Will they find a way back home? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, the Qotc: Who do you want to appear next in this little series of mine?**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: A friend in the baking

**What's up everybody? Elecx here with a new chapter to this little series of mine!**

**Ok, so last time Zoey and Jake had finally found each other! Now That they've reunited they're going to have to find a place to stay in Ponyville until they find a way home! I might also sneak in some hidden ponies...who knows?**

**Alrighty, but before I begin, I must bring out the ol' disclaimer.**

**I do not own any sort of thing ponies. I only own the story idea and Zoey/Storm with Jake/Miles.**

**So let's get this story underway, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

"Yawn..." I lay comfortably in the bed that Twilight had gotten out for me. Last night was insane. Not only did the country almost get taken over, but I found my best friend again! Though I had almost lost her in the fight with Queen Chrysalis...I can't believe it.

Well now that we're back in Ponyville, Zoey and I have thought about getting a place to stay at for now..I don't think Twilight should have to provide a place to sleep for us all the time, now can we?

I turn on my back and slowly open my eyes. It was still dark out, and Twilight and Spike were still asleep. I looked over at Zoey's bed and she was also still asleep. Lets see..I grabbed the backpack beside my bed and looked inside for a book Princess Celestia had given me. It was titled 'The mare in the moon.' I opened the book to read the first part. "Once long ago, there were two sisters..."

* * *

><p>"and ever since that fateful day, the princesses have continued to rule over Equestria..." I read finishing the book. Wow, I can't believe that Twilight and her friends did all of that. I mean venturing in an old castle to stop Nightmare moon, wow..<p>

The sun was starting to come up. From what I read in the book, I'm told that Princess Celestia raises the sun while Princess Luna raises the moon. Day and Night...

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

_I...I've felt this before...I think...I think I'm dreaming...? A tall dark blue alicorn comes into view. "_Princess Luna..." "Good morning Storm, how are you doing?" "I'm doing alright, my body aches, and I'm a bit stiff, but other than that I'm fine." I assure her. "That's good." "Um...Princess Luna..Can you tell me now...why Jake and I are here?" Princess Celestia looked off into the distance. "I'm afraid not now...You still need to know a lot more before you can find out." "That's what I was afraid of..." I face hoofed. Luna turned to me. "How did you manage to survive two blasts from Queen Chrysalis?" Princess Luna asked. "Well...I don't know...I guess my willpower kept myself together? I'm not really sure about that myself..."

I was actually pondering that last night as I was trying to fall asleep..but my mind wandered before I could really think about it..."Well I'm relieved that you're alright. I've got to go help Princess Celestia reschedule the Gala, I'll see you later." She said fading from the dream.

* * *

><p>Ogg..my body really is stiff..I slowly open my eyes to see that everyone had gotten up. "Wow, did I really sleep in that late?" I said looking at the clock. It was ten AM. I climb out of bed and head downstairs.<p>

"Hey Zoey." Jake greeted. "What's up, Jake?" "Not much. How are you feeling?" he concerned. "Not bad, thanks for asking. I'm going for a walk around town." I said looking at my board. "Be sure not to sprain yourself." He warned. "I'll try. What are you going to be doing?" I asked. "I'm going to read more about Equestria. Twilight let me look at her book collection." He said looking back at the book he was reading. "Cool, I'll see you later." I said walking out the door.

I pause to let some fillies zip by me before I head out. As I'm walking through I see many shops and boutiques. "Hey Storm!" Pinkie Pie cried out. "H-hey Pinkie, what's up?" "The sky, silly!" She answered literally. "Haha, long time since I heard that one. I mean what's happening?" I correct her. "Weeeeellll I'm working on making muffin's for Derpy's birthday party. She loooves muffins!" She smiled. "That sounds pretty cool." "What are you doing today? Anything fun?" She said getting in my face. "Uh..well I'm not really up to anything today..." I blankly answered. "Great! You can help me bake the muffins!" She said enthusiastically pushing me to go with her. "Pinkie..Pinkie!" Well I guess I'm off to get my first baking lesson...

We arrive at this bakery place called Sugercube corners. Pinkie Pie led me inside where there was a yellow stallion and a blue pony. "Hi there Pinkie Pie!" The blue mare greeted. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake! This is my good friend Storm!" Pinkie Pie directed toward me. "hehe..Hi." I addressed. "Very nice to meet 'cha Storm." Mr. Cake said. "Come on, Storm, lets go work on the muffins!" Pinkie Pie directed.

I walked over to the counter where Pinkie Pie was setting everything up. "Uh..I've never really baked muffins before..Pinkie.." Pinkie Pie was speeding to get the stuff out. "That's...Alright!...I'll...Teach...You!" She said everytime she zipped over to the counter with something. "Alright! I think that's all of it!" She brought out two bowls one for her and one for me. "Now, just do as I do!" I tried my best to follow her actions. She added some flour...sugar...baking powder..I never thought ponies would have this kind of food? "Wait! that's the salt, not the sugar!" She stopped me. "Oh..silly me.." I sighed. I was able to copy what she added. "And now comes the fun part!" She said. "And what's that?" I asked. "You get to add an extra ingredient for flavor!" She cheered.

An extra ingredient? Seems weird to me..everyone follows a book usually. I skim the labels of the ingredients in front of me. I pick the blueberries and bananas. "So when is Derpy's birthday?" Pinkie Pie smiled. "It's this Saturday!" she cheered. "Ok, now that the batter is mixed, we need to pour them into these containers." She said getting out two muffin pans.

Just then the door opened. "Howdy Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I'm here to drop off those apples you wanted." I turn around to see Applejack there with a crate full of apples. "Hey Applejack!" Pinkie waved. "Hey Pinkie Pie, Storm. What're y'all up to?" "We're baking muffins!" Pinkie celebrated. "Sounds good." Applejack turned to the Cakes who were just entering the room. "Oh hi Applejack, thank you for bringing those." Mrs. Cake thanked. "No problem, well I ought to get going. Big Mac is back at the farm doing more apple-bucking. I'll see y'all later!" She said walking out the door. The cakes went to put away the apples.

We had finished pouring the batter and stuck the two pans in the oven. "Great! Now we just wait for them to be done!" I peered over in my pocket to my music player. "Hey! What's that?" Pinkie Pie said looking at my music player. "Uh, it's a music player. I have a bunch of songs on here that I like to listen to." I said pulling it out of my pocket. "Ooo! play a song, play a song!" Pinkie Pie said jumping up and down. "Ok then, let me find a song." I said scrolling through the list. I stop at a song that I figured that Pinkie Pie would like, since she's a party pony. "Alright, have a listen. " I say turning up the volume. She She only took a few beats to love it. "_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying Ai-o! ai-oo!_" She said dancing along. "By the way, that is this song called?" She asked still dancing. "It's called _Dynamite_. It's written by a guy from my world named _Taio Cruz_." She loved the song. I think I might have just signed myself up for DJ with this music. "I love it!" She said dancing some more. "Come on, dance!" She said tugging at my hooves. "No-no-no...I don't sing or dance." I say backing away. "Come on! It's fun!" "Noooo way. I don't dance and I never will." I don't know, it may be just the fact that I've never partied much, but I'm no dancer. I can't dance at all, trust me it's bad xD.

"How do you know you're not a dancer until you try?" Pinkie Pie tried to make a point. "I don't know..maybe later." Just then I heard a ding. "Ooo! the muffins are ready!" Pinkie Pie said rushing to the oven to take them out. I pick up the music player and put it back in my pocket. "mmm! They smell yummy!" She said taking a sniff. "Here! This is one of your muffins." She said grabbing a muffin from my batch. "Nice, thanks for teaching me how to make them." "No problem, it was fun!" She said bouncing up and down. Now if I ever return to my home, I'll know how to make blueberry-banana muffins.

"I can't wait for the party!" I say taking a bite of my muffin. "Have you had a lot of parties in your world Storm?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Uh...not big festivals like yours." That made her pause. "WHAT?! You never had parties?!" "Well..I only had small parties between me and Miles." Meh, the only kid I knew growing up beside my family was Jake and his siblings so I didn't really party much. "Well you're going to love going to more parties, 'cause everyone in ponyville is invited to mine!" She insists. "Cool, can't wait for Saturday." I say walking around the corner. "Well I better get going. I have some skateboarding I want to do." I say walking to the door. "Ooo! can I watch?" She said jumping right in front of me. "Uh..sure if you want to. I just have to go to Twilight's to get my skateboard." "Great! Lets go!" She said bouncing out the door. I playfully roll muy eyes and follow her out the door.

We walk through the streets as we're getting close to the library. "So what is a skateboard exactly?" she asked me. "Oh, it's a wooden board with wheels. It's something fun that a lot of people do in my world. You'll see how it works when I show you." I said walking to the door. I walk inside the library to find Miles and Twilight. "Hey guys, what's up?" I say when Pinkie Pie jumps in front and says. "Hi Twilight, Hi Miles!" She smiles big. "Hey Pinkie Pie" they say. "Hey Storm, do you have a minute?" Jake says. "Sure, I have to get my board anyway." I say walking to the steps. "Great." He's starting to get used to his magic. I am pretty jealous though, he has telekinesis!

"What's up?" I ask him when we get to the top of the stairs. "I was looking in this book of Ponyville and there's a construction crew!" He said showing me the spot in the book where it said that. "Sweet! They build houses?" I said reading more on it. "Yeah, though we'll have to find jobs to earn money to pay for it." He said closing the book. I checked my backpack. "I have twenty dollars in my bag, though it looks like it also changed into this world's money." I said inspecting it. "Great, I have twenty dollars also." He said pulling it out of his backpack. "Now we just need to earn enough for a house. We'll need to look up some jobs." I said walking over to my skateboard. "Yeah, I'll look more into it." He said putting the book down. Cool, I have to go show Pinkie Pie my skateboard tricks. Be back in a flash." I said holding the skateboard under my right wing and I walked down the stairs.

I saw Pinkie Pie and Twilight downstairs. "Ready to go?" I ask Pinkie Pie. "Ready as ever!" She said screaming with excitement. "Where are you guys off to?" Twilight asked. "Oh, Pinkie Pie wants to see me skateboard." "Sounds fun, mind if I join you?" Twilight said. "Sure. And Miles, you have to see my new motor power." I said to Jake who was coming down the stairs. "You bet!" "Skating party!" Pinkie yelled.

We got to the park in Ponyville where there were a few other ponies. "Ok, stand back, this could get bumpy." I warned them. I start flapping my wings to start momentum. I start making the skateboard roll faster and faster. I fly fast toward a tree. I turn the board to make it face the tree that was coming fast. The board hits it so I swing around the tree rather that hit it. "That's a new one!" Miles said proudly. Now I feel the wind at my side I spread my wings out to catch the wind in them. Kind of like a kite.

"Watch out!" Twilight feared. She noticed that I was flying right for a building. Now is my most recent perfected trick. I tilt my wings to gain altitude so I can fly onto the roof. I quickly jump and catch the wind again to fly into the air. Now at this point I'm gliding over the trees in the park. Closing my wings, I start falling toward the ground with the skateboard under my two back hooves. I then use the force of the fall to turn the skateboard so I can just roll back to my friends.

"Storm, your moves are getting pretty good! I see you've put your new wings to good use." Jake commented. "Thanks, I fiured might as well try 'em out." I said opening my wings. "That was amazing!" Pinkie Pie said jumping in place. "I see why you called yourself Shred Storm." Twilight said. "Wait, I knew your name's now Storm, but now it makes sense with the shredding part!" Miles added. "And I assume Miles Ganon is Tails and Ganondorf?" See, Miles 'Tails' Prower is from a Sonic the hedgehog game, and Ganondorf is the villan in the legend of Zelda games. "I figured you'd figure it out." Miles said with a wink. "You'll have to teach me sometime how to skateboard!" Pinkie Pie said. "Uh, sure thing!" I said. "Come on everypony, we better get going, the sun's starting to go down." Twilight pointed out. "Yeah, we better get to bed soon." I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

We said goodnight to Pinkie and left for the library. I'm trying to find a good job for me to do while I'm here, we have to find a home sometime! "Hey Miles?" "Yeah, Storm?" "...Do you think that our families are doing ok? I hope they're not too worried.." Gee, I haven't thought too much about what they might be thinking.."Well, I don't know how the two worlds work..I'm guessing we'll find out someday..but if I were them, then yeah I'd be worried." I wonder how they are doing...

We walk inside the library. I walk over to the table to pick up a book I was reading. "What's that, Miles?" Storm asked. "It's a book on the kinds of jobs in Ponyville." "Nice, *yawns* well I better get to bed, night everypony." Storm walked upstairs. "Night Storm." Twilight said. It's not long before twilight heads up too.

I'm left alone downstairs to read. There's Sugarcube corners...all sorts of boutiques..."Hey..." There's a thing in here about toy making..I might be able to do something like that...what else is there? I keep reading to see if there's something Storm might like too. "Heh, maybe she can do deliveries with how fast she can skateboard.." I joke myself. "Hey...that might not be a bad idea..." Maybe there's something I can do with my talent. Lets see, I don't think video games are much I can work with. Unless I can try doing video game moves to help me. Hmm...

I decide that it's getting late and I walk upstairs to go to bed. Crawling into bed, I look up at the moon. "...Good night Mom and Dad, I hope you're not too worried..." and with that, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm...H-huh? W-where am I?!<em>

_I look around to see a school. But not just any school, the one I went to. "Hey, isn't that.." But then I see two girls. One twelve year old girl and an eighteen year old girl. "Maria..how long has it been?" The little one asked her sister. "I don't know, Daisy, Jake has been gone for about four days." The older sister replied. Hey! those are my sisters! "Guys! over here! I'm over here!" But they didn't hear me. "I miss Jake so much, Alex said that his sister too has disappeared." Daisy said saddened. "I'm sure we'll find them, but for now we need to be strong and pray for their return." Maria said. Wait, am I seeing what's happening at home? "What about that moon horse he's been talking about? That's when he disappeared!" Daisy pointed out. 'Has it really been five days? Well that seems about right, I guess both worlds work the same way in time?' "Though he had mentioned something about it then, I just don't know where he went.." Maria said tearing up. As did Daisy._

_But I don't get it, this is a dream, right? Maybe my mind is telling me what I already know, that I miss them and worry? "Ah..Maria? Do you see that mist surrounding us?" Daisy asked Maria. "I-I'm not the only one seeing it?" Maria was baffled. Daisy started flashing along with Maria. They hugged in fear. "M-Maria I'm scared!" Daisy cried. "Hold on tight, Daisy." Then there was a loud beep. In a flash, my sisters had disappeared._

"Gah, DAISY! MARIA!" I try to control my breathing. I'm lucky that Twilight, Storm, and Spike hadn't woken up from my shouting.."...phew...so it was just a dream...after all...I look out the window and see Luna's moon. "What are you guys planning...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sounds like a lot more is happening than just Storm and Miles, huh?<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you next chapter!**

**And now for the Qotc: If you were to have a cutie mark, what would it look like and what would it represent?**

**Anyways, this is Elexcity signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Pace in plans

**What's going on, everyone? Elexcity here with chapter 5!**

**I'm so excited to be doing this story, thank you guys for reading this series!**

**So last time Storm and Miles started looking into finding jobs to earn enough for a home. Miles knows a good one for Storm, but what about himself?**

**anyway, lets make this story 20% cooler, shall we?**

**"Hey! that's my line!"**

**Oh, sorry Rainbow Dash..**

**anyway, lets get this story started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

It's a bright sunny day. I find myself up on the deck reading something Miles thinks would be somethjng I could do for a job. He thinks I could do deliveries to earn a living, which doesn't seem like a bad idea.

I continue to read when suddenly it gets dark around me. I look up to see a white cloud hovering above me. "Sigh..." I stand up and move over into the sun. But the cloud seems to follow me and keep the shade. Hang on one sec...

I fly up to inspect the cloud. I find that Rainbow Dash is lying on the cloud. "Rainbow!" "Whaat? I'm just chilling!" She said joking. "Very funny." I said putting my book down. "What are you reading anyway?" "Oh, I'm just reading this book on the kinds of jobs in Ponyville." Rainbow Dash looked excited. "Hey, you should try sky patrol like me!" She said energetically. "Thanks, but Miles showed me this one job. Delivering, I can skateboard while doing it too."

"Sounds great." She said still siting on the cloud. "So what's up?" I ask. "Oh not much. Hey, do you want to go to Sweet Apple Acres? Applejack said she needs help with moving some apple loads." Huh, I didn't know she had a farm? "Sure, sounds fun." I wouldn't mind helping out Applejack. Besides, my skateboard might be of help. "I just need to grab my skateboard." I said walking inside. "Sure thing!"

I grab my skateboard and start running to the edge of the deck. "Watch out!" Rainbow Dash feared for I jumped off the deck with my board under my back hooves. "Yahoo!" I yell as I'm spinning around and around. I flap my wings to break my fall and I start rolling toward the farm with Rainbow Dash leading the way.

I skateboard for a bit longer until we arive at Applejack's. "Hey guys" Applejack greeted as I stop my board. "Hey A.J., we're here to help you move those loads." Rainbow Dash offered. "Thanks guys, come on right this way!" Applejack said leading us behind the barn.

"Hey big sis, where do you want these apples?" a little yellow pony asked. "Right inside the barn, Apple Bloom." Applejack replied. "Storm, this is my little sister, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom, this is our friend Storm." "Hey there, Storm!" Apple Bloom greeted. "Nice to meet you!" Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and I each carried a crate full of apples. "So what's your special talent, Storm?" Apple Bloom asked me. "Oh, uh, skateboarding. See my board over there?" I said facing my board. "What's skateboarding?" Apple Bloom asked. "Oh that's when you use a board with wheels to get around." "You should see her move! She's very fast on those wheels!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"I wouldn't say that..." I didn't want to really brag.."C'mon Storm, you're pretty good." Rainbow Dash complimented. "Heh, thanks." We moved the crates into the barn where there were a few others. "Set them right over here." Applejack directed. "There we go." I said putting the box down. "Great, just a few more to go." As we're walking over, I quickly grab my board. "Here, this way I can carry one and push one." I said wheeling it over.

We take about an hour to move the rest of the crates. "Thanks for the help guys." Applejack said with gratitude. "No problem, I like helping everypony." I said rolling my board in place. "Hey, do you think you could show me some of your tricks?" Apple Bloom asked. "Welll...I dunno..." "Come on, Storm, I saw you jump off the deck before at Twilights!" Rainbow Dash said. "You jumped off the deck?!" Applejack said surprised. "Well, sure why not?" I say getting on my skateboard.

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

W-where am I...? D-did I get knocked out...? What was I doing last...

"Ogh..." I open my eyes to find myself in an apple tree forest. "I..I thought I was...last at school?" I try to stand back up but a sharp pain prevented me from standing on two legs. "W-what in the world...?" I look down at my feet to see they're no longer feet, but hooves! "WHAT THE?!" I've become a pony! I've become a blue pony with a hot pink mane and tail! I also have wings and a pink heart on my bottom. "W-where am I..?" I look around and I also see a pink earth pony with a magenta mane and tail. She had a white flower on her bottom.

"H-hey! are you ok?!" I said trying to wake up the little pony. "...argh...M-ma...Maria...?" The little pony opened her eyes. "D-Daisy is that you...?" "..Big sis...What are- ok, am I dreaming?!" She said looking at me. "N-no Daisy, I don't think so..." Her mouth dropped open wide. "M...M-my sister is...A PEGASUS?!" Daisy said starting to freak out. "C-Calm down...Daisy..shhhh...it's ok..." I said trying to calm her. "W-wait...turn around for a second..." She commanded. I turn to my side. "Wait?! is that a cutie mark?!" She said pointing to the heart on my bottom. "A what?" "If you have a cutie mark..." She figured..."That means...We're in the universe of my favorite tv show!" She said getting excited.

"Now hold on..I'm sure there's a reason for all of this..." I tried to reason. "But sis, WE'RE IN MY LITTLE PONY!" Daisy said enthusiastically. "Shh...quiet, we need to stay under cover if we're going to get to the bottom of this..." I said whispering. "What're the names of those ponies you watch on the Hub?" Daisy got to thinking. "Well...there's Twilight Sparkle...Rarity...Rainbow Dash...Applejack...Pinkie Pie...and my favorite, Fluttershy!" Ok, so their names are different than earth.."Ok, then I'll call myself...Tenderdrift." Daisy seemed to approve. "Oo! I like that name! and it goes with what you are now, love in flight!" "You also need to make a name..Daisy works for a first name..you also need a last name." "How about..." she said pondering. "I'll be Daisy Blossom! What do you think?" "Perfect! now come on, we need to find out how to get out of this maze of trees..."

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

Jump off the roof and do a final glide! "Woah! That was amazing!" Apple Bloom cheered. "Heh, thanks Apple Bloom." "That roof trick is new to me, how you used the roof to top it off, awesome!" Rainbow Dash commented. "Thanks. Well, I ought to get back to the library. I have something to research." I said taking off. "See you later Storm!" They waved.

I'm shredding my board along the way to Twilight's. "Hey, she's fast!" I hear a work pony say. "Hey kid!" I hear someone chasing me. I stop my board and turn around. "Huff...puff...Say, you're fast on that board of yours.." The delivery pony complimented. "Thanks, I've been doing it since I was little.." The pony smiled. "We could use someone like you in the delivery business. Would you like to work for us? With your speed, we could make the fastest deliveries in Ponyville!" "Well...How can I say no? When do I start?" The Work pony replied, "How about next Monday?" "Great! see you here Monday!"

Well that went well, now I can tell Jake I got a job! We're a step closer to getting a place to call our own.

I roll up to the library and fly back up to the deck. "Oh het Storm, where'd you head off to?" Twilight asked facing up from her book. "Oh I was just helping Applejack move some crates of apples." I said motioning my hoof as if I was pointing behind me. "Is Miles here?" I ask. "Oh he steped out..he was going on a walk and Spike tagged along." Twilight informed me. "Cool. I just found a job in Ponyville. I'm working as a delivery mare." I said spinning my skateboard on the tip of my hoof. "Awesome, sounds perfect for you." Twilight said getting back to her book.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

Spike was walking right beside me as we walked through Ponyville. "Hey Miles, do they have ponies and dragons where you come from?" Spike asked. "Well...Ponies yes, dragons, unfortunately no." I replied. I've always wanted to meet a dragon, and there's one right beside me. "Hmm...interesting."

"Oh hello Spike, hello Miles." I looked ahead and see it was Rarity who greeted us. "H-hello Rarity!" Spike blankly said. "What's up Rarity?" "Oh I was just getting some material for a new dress." She said telling about her day. "Cool. Miles and I were just, uh, going to see the kinds of animals at Fluttershy's." Spike said trying to make something up. "We were?" "Yup, we were!" Spike blankly said smiling. "That's very good. Well I'd better get back to the boutique. See you fellows around!" Rarity walked off. "Sigh..lets go Spike..." "Huh..? Go where?" Spike vaguely said. "Uh..you said we were going to Fluttershy's..." "Since when?" Sigh..."Nevermind, lets just continue our walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Blossom POV<strong>

I can't believe it! We're in the same universe as the one on my favorite tv show! And not only that, but my sister, Maria just became a blue pegasus and named herself Tenderdrift. It's like seeing your sister change for life or something...Epic! "Hey sis, do you think we'll get to meet the mane six?" I asked. "Sigh...Daisy, I'm just concerned about getting back home right now." Home?! "Home? Oh yeah...Mom and Dad will be worried about us too..." "That's right, Daisy." I sat on her back and thought for a minute. "D-do you think it's possible...that the same thing happened to Jake and Zoey?" "I don't know...Shh! get down!" Ten-D said ducking behind a bush. "What?..what is it?" "Shh! there's ponies out there...they might find us if you don't stay quiet..."

"I reckon we ought to get going, Apple Bloom, It's getting late..." I heard the one and only voice. "Hey! that's Applejack!" I shouted. "Shh!" Bis sis looked through the bush to see that Applejack didn't hear me. "But I heard someone out here! I know it!" Apple Bloom said. "We'll look here tomorrow, come on!" My big sister sighed in relief. "Phew...they're gone..." She said lying down. "But why can't we go meet them? they're THE Appljack and Apple Bloom!" "Sigh...because, we're on their property. It would be rude to just come out of their orchard and say hi." She looked up at the sun. "Come on..lets get out of here and find a good place to sleep for tonight." Ten-D said walking through the woods of the apple trees.

We walk far from the farm and end up in a meadow. "Sigh...it's getting late. We'll rest here for now." Ten-D said. I lie down and she lies down beside me with her wing over me. "Yawn...goodnight Ten-D" I say to big sis. "Goodnight..Daisy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

I'm inside with Twilight when Miles and Spike arrive. "Hey guys, did much happen?" I ask. "Well we almost had to go to Fluttershy's." Miles confusingly said. Twilght and I looked at each other with confused faces. "You wha...?" "I'll tell you later..." I ignore it and carry my stuff upstairs by my bed. "Hey Storm. Did anything exciting happen with you?" Miles asked. "Oh not much..I helped Applejack move some crates..I went skateboarding some more and jumped off the deck..oh and I got a job! I start Monday!" I said playing with him a bit. "Really? That's awesome! Now I have to start finding a job around here." He smiled. "Well we'd better get to bed..it's a big party tomorrow, huh?" Miles looked confused. "What party?" "Oh, Pinkie's hosting a birthday party for someone and she's inviting the whole town." I inform him. "Oh cool, can't wait!"

"Yawn...yeah..should be interesting..." I said climbing into bed. "Sigh..Goodnight Miles..." Miles climbed into his bed too. "Goodnight..Storm..." He said just before we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! sounds like more are into the same situation as Zoey and Jake! Sorry it's kind of a small chapter..but I will have a bigger one next chapter!<strong>

**and now the Qotc: Who's your favorite character in the mlp series?**


	6. Chapter 6: A Mis-Strung Cord

**What's up everyone? Elexcity here back with chapter six!**

**Now last time, Storm found herself a job. Meanwhile, Jake's sisters somehow end up in Equestria as well! Now that they've arrived, is there more to this situation than meets the eyes?**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own mlp.**

**Now lets get this show-er-story on the road!**

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

"Happy Birthday!" Everypony shouted as Derpy walked in. It was Derpy's birthday party and everyone in Ponyville was at the library celebrating. I see why they called her Derpy. She had this crossed-eye expression on her face. Derpy smiled as Pinkie came over to her to celebrate.

"What a turnout." Miles said conversing with me. "Yeah, It was about this crowded when I arrived in town." I remember having Rarity and her little sister bring me inside only to find out the party was in my honor! What are the odds? Pinkie Pie came up to me from out of nowhere. "Hey Storm! Can you play that song you played for me?" Pinkie Pie said referring to Dynamite. "Yeah sure, I'll go get my music player." I said walking over to the stairs.

I walked upstairs into the bedroom to get my music player. I quickly reach into my bag and pull out my music player. When I turn around, I see a familiar face. "Oh hey Fluttershy, what're you doing up here?" "Oh..I'm sorry Storm..I brought my bunny friend, Angel, and he ran upstairs..." Fluttershy said apologetically. "Oh that's alright. I'll help you look." I said looking around the room. "Here...Angel..." I said trying to get him to come out.

"He wont come out if you say it like that..." Fluttershy informed. "Oh ok." I looked under my bed. "Hellooo...Ow!" I found the bunny alright..he just kicked me in the nose. "oh..I found him.." I said picking him up in my two hooves. "Oh there you are, Angel!" Fluttershy said taking him. Angel seemed to have this grumpy look on his face. "Thank you Storm..." Fluttershy said gratefully. "Uh..no problem.." I said rubbing my nose.

I put the music player in my pocket and walk back downstairs with Fluttershy. "Hey Pinkie, I have my music player right here." I said bringing it over to the DJ. "Great! set it right over here!" I saw there was a place that I could hook up the player with the speakers. I set it up and Dynamite starts playing. As soon as the music starts up, Pinkie Pie dances like crazy! "I put my hands up in the air sometimes!" She said singing along.

A few other ponies join in too. I watch comfortably from the DJ. "Hey Storm, can I see the songs you have on there?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah, sure.." I said helping her figure out how to scroll through the list. "What's that song..Reach for the Stars...?" My ears perked up as she said that. "Aw man, that's one of my favorites!" I wait for Dynamite to stop playing and play 'Reach for the stars' by _Cash Cash_.

I listen to the song as I'm walking over to the snack table. The muffins Pinkie Pie and I made were sitting on the table. I grab one of the blueberry-banana muffins and walk over to sit on the steps. "Hey Storm, how's it going?" Spike said walking up to me. "It's going alright." I said taking a bite of my muffin. "That's good. You know those songs from your world are pretty interesting." Spike said starting to dance a bit from the song currently playing. "Heh, yeah..Those are some good ones." I said taking another bite from my muffin. We turn our attention to Derpy and Pinkie Pie. "Ok everyone! it's time for cake!" Pinkie Pie announced. The music shut off and everyone gathered around the cake. I flew upstairs to grab something from the deck.

"hey..." I notice there're a couple ponies in town. They look lost. "Shh..be quiet..everyone might be asleep..." a blue pegasus said carrying her little sister. "But Sis..the po-" "Shh!" They were acking kind of snoopish..I hope everything's alright...I fly down from the deck for a minute to see if I could help. "Uh..excuse me.." "Ahh!" The blue pegasus said startled. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sca-" "No..it's alright.." The little one insisted. "My name's Storm by the way..if you're looking for everypony, they're inside celebrating a pony's birthday. "They are? That's so nice..who is is?" The little pony asked. "It's somepony named Derpy? I don't know, I'm new to town." The little one's eyes widened. "DERPY?!" Which made the big sister react. "Shh! Uh cool, tell him happy birthday for me." "Uh, Ten-D, Derpy is a girl.." "Wait..how do you know Derpy?" I asked. "Uh, we really need to go, see you around!" the big sister said running away. "Huh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

We all sang happy birthday to Derpy and Pinkie Pie cut the cake. "H-Hey..Miles.." I turn around to see Storm flying over to me. "What's up Storm?" "Well...I'm not sure what's up..I just met some ponies who seemed to be really confused.." She said turning her head behind her. "Confused? That's a bit unusual for everyone in Ponyville..." I wonder who it could have possibly been?

Pinkie Pie came over with two plates with cake on each of them. "Here you go!" Pinkie Pie said giving us the cake. "Thanks Pinkie" Storm said. "Hey, it's chocolate." I smiled. "Don't worry, I don't think there are any nuts in here." I assured Storm. "Well..I'd rather have you test it first..just to be sure..remember my medicine is in another universe.." She said unsure. See, back on Earth, Zoey had a really bad nut allergy. Whenever she ate any, her throat would swell and get a bad rash on the inside. Who knows what could happen in her new form?

I take a bite of the cake. inspecting it. "Hmm...well...I'm not really sure..I can't tell...but you might want to ask.." She nodded and walked off carrying her slice. "Hey Miles, great party, huh?" Rainbow Dash said hovering above me. "Yeah, it's a blast! I've never been to a party like this!" I said taking another bite of my slice of cake. Storm walked over looking pleased. "No nuts?" I asked to confirm. "Pinkie said there isn't any. This is really good cake.." She said taking another bite of her slice. "Wait, what's wrong with nuts?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well...I have a bad reaction to them..." Storm said with a disappointed face. "Oh..I see.." She shrugged.

"Hey Storm, do you still have Fireflies by Owl City on your music player?" I ask. "I'm sure I do, I'll go check." She said walking over to the DJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenderdrift POV<strong>

I kept running through the town carrying my little sister. "Ten-D, why can't we stop to meet somepony?" Daisy asked. "Sigh...I told you, we need to keep a low cover. If anyone finds out our true identity than they will surely think we're strange and shun us." I said strolling through the quiet alleyways. "But...they're not like that at all..." Daisy argued. "Ug..you don't understand..this isn't just some 'little friendly tv show.' We're in an unfamiliar world and you can't just go up and say hi." I stayed in the shadows to look out for any danger. Daisy sat down. "...I'm not some little kid you know, I'm twelve years old."

"gasp! shh! someone's coming..." I say putting my hoof over Daisy's mouth. "Ha! What a great party!" a unicorn said. "Well what did you expect? Pinkie Pie threw it!" another pony replied. I wait a few seconds. "Few...they're gone..." I say taking my hoof off Daisy's mouth. "Pfft! Well unlike you, _I _actually watch this show!" "Alright that's enough! Lets go, we need to find a place to sleep for tonight." I said sneaking us both through the town to find a safe hiding spot for us to sleep in.

"Huff...I think...this place'll do." I said hiding Daisy in the alleyway. "Goodnight Daisy." "...night..."

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

About half an hour has gone by. The party was starting to die down. "yawn...I'm going up to bed.." Miles said tiredly. "Great Party, Pinkie Pie." "Well that's cause _I _threw it!" She said pointing to herself. "Ha, that's true. Goodnight all. Happy Birthday Derpy." Miles said walking up the stairs. "I'm going up to bed too...I think I'll sleep outside tonight.." I said taking note of how nice and warm it was. "Night guys." I said walking up the stairs to the deck.

I flew outside and sat on the deck. It was a beautiful night. I sat on the deck with a pillow and blanket. "Yawn...Goodnight Princess Luna...Princess Celestia..." I said taking one glimpse at the castle before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>...I know this feeling...I...I'm dreaming...<em>

_"_Hello Princess Luna..." I said as I watched a blue alicorn come into view. "Good evening Storm. Are you doing well in Ponyville?" Luna asked. "Yes I am. Jake and I are going to start working for a home." Princess Luna smiled. "I see. I'm glad you're starting to love it here." "But...you know we'll have to return home eventually, right?" I said checking with her. "Of course I know that." She said looking into my eyes. "Aren't you happy though?" She questioned. "Well...I'm not from Equestria...Still...why..why did you show yourself to only me and Jake?" I asked. She paused to question something, but then answered. "...So you've figured it out..?" I nodded. "I see, well...I can't really tell you until you've discovered the answer for yourself..." She said looking a bit sorry. "Oh..." I said looking into the distance. "But...You're not far from it..." She said facing me.

"...How are you and Princess Celestia feeling after that attack?" She smiled with a bit of gratitude. "She and I are feeling much better, and we've managed to repair the castle." She said smiling. "That's good. I'm happy to hear that."

We sat there talking for what seemed like half an hour. (could be longer, there's no track of time in dreams) "I have to get going, The sun is going to be up soon." She said starting to walk away. "Oh, and Storm?" She stopped and turned to me. "You'll have to show me your skateboarding sometime." She winked. I smiled at that. "Will do. see you later Luna, say hello to Princess Celestia for me." She nodded and then walked away.

_...I'm...waking up now..._

* * *

><p>"H-huh?" I wake up to see it's still nighttime. I looked straight up at the moon to see there was a glowing aura around it. "That's...That's what Princess Luna is doing!" I watch the moon disappear along the horizon at the same time I see the sun come into view. "W-wow..." It was an amazing sight! I'd never seen something like that back home. "To think that the Princesses are doing that..." The thought made my mind spin.<p>

I walk inside to find that Twilight, Spike, and Miles were still asleep. I walk over, put the blanket and pillow back on my bed, and walk back out to the deck with my skateboard. "Time for the morning rush!" I said to myself as I jumped off the deck with the skateboard under my hooves. I flapped my wings hard to break my fall as I touched the ground.

There were a few ponies up as I was rolling through. "Hey, Ten-D, did you see that?!" "I-it can't be..." I hear as I sped by the same ponies from last night. The speed and spins I was doing reminds me of _Sonic Riders..._I jump over an upcoming fountain and used the water gushing to gain air. "Yeah!" I yell as I use gravity to keep my wheels rolling. Then for the finishing move, I spread my wings out wide and let the winds carry me into the air. Quickly closing my wings, I start spinning around and around to help break my fall some. I land by the park and let the board land on its side to dig some into the ground. "Now that was speed!" I say patting the collected dirt back into the ground.

"Woah..." I hear a little pony run up to me."That was awesome!" It was the same little girl that I met last night. She was out of breath from following me. "Thanks..I've been doing it for awhile.." The little girl smiled. "You remind me of this one girl I know who can skateboard!" She said proudly. '"Who's your friend?" I asked out of curiosity. "Daisy! I told you to stay put!" I see the bigger sister running to Daisy. "Uh...well it might be a new name to you.." Daisy said. "Let me guess...does her name start with a Z?" I said trying to mess with her a bit. "Yes! it does!" Then her big sister comes along. "Daisy..I'm sorry about this.." "No, it's fine...My name is Storm, Shred Storm." I said introducing myself. "I...I'm M-Tenderdrift and this is my little sister Daisy Blossom." She said pointing to her sister. "By the way, the person I know like you..her name is Zo-" "Daisy.." I smirked at her sister's reaction. "Heh...is her name...Zoey...?" I said starting to laugh a bit. "Why are you laughing?" Tenderdrift asked sternly. "The irony! Wait...Daisy...and...Maria...?" I ask. "H-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Tenderdrift/Maria asked. "I guess you and I are in the same position. I hope I didn't worry you too much about my disappearance.." Then it hit Daisy. "Zoey! It's you!" She said jumping onto me. "Hey, hey, easy!" I said giggling.

Maria however, was shocked.."Zoey...how-what?!" She had so many questions. "Hey, I'm not too familiar on this situation myself you know." I reminded her. "I never expected to see you guys here!" I said holding Daisy and sitting up. "What about Jake? is he alright?" Tenderdrift asked. "Yeah, he's fine. He calls himself Miles Ganon now." Maria facehoofed. "Of course..that's just something he'd come up with.." "This is great! Hey, do you guys have a place where we can stay?" Daisy asked. "Well...I dunno...I don't think Twilight and Spike would want two more guests staying..." Then Daisy started to go fan-girl. "TWILIGHT?! THE PRINCESS TWILIGHT?!" she shouted. "Shh, ponies are still sleeping you know." I reminded her. "But you can stay with me and Jake once we get enough for a home. I have a job I'm starting tomorrow." "You got a job? Already?" Tenderdrift asked. "Well...yeah...I had to get one to support ourselves here while we're here. Jake is still looking for one."

"Wait..." Maria said looking at me. "So..what's that mark on your bottom?" She asked. "Oh..that's my cutie mark..appearently it's supposed to show what you're special at..." I said looking at the dark blue sideways-lightning bolt with two wheels. "Come on..I bet we can find a place for you guys to stay..." I said leading them into town.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

Yawn...Zoey's skateboard is gone..I bet she went out for a ride. "Morning Miles." Spike said as I walked down the stairs. "Hey Spike. What do you guys have planed for today?" I ask. Twilight seemed to be out for today. "Well...not much..Twilight just left to go to the park. She wanted to have a nice place to read." Spike said. "Well...do you want to hang out? I've got nothing to do." Spike perked up. "Yeah sure! What do you have in mind?" He asked. Hmm...good question..."Well...I'm not sure...what do you want to do?" I asked. Spike stopped to think. "hmm...oh! what if you showed me some things from your world?" He said enthusiastically. "Well..." I'm not sure how too well that would be... "Come on..I won't tell anyone if you want.." He begged. I gave in. "Alright fine..I'll go get my bag." I said walking up the steps.

Heh...Might as well see what I actually have crammed in my backpack. I walk over to my bed to grab my pack. I carried the pack down the stairs where Spike was waiting. "Lets see...I have...what..?" I levitated out of my bag a black box with a hinge. "M-my..3ds?!" It's the same as it was back home. I looked inside the back to find its charger had changed some. It was now not only a charger, but a solar-powered one! "What's a 3ds?" Spike asked. "Well...it's a special game system from my world. Here, let me show you." I used my magic to press the power button. Both screens flashed white and then showed the 3ds logo. I found myself in the home menu. "Hey..all my old games are still on here! and wait...I don't remember this being on here...nor did I ever hear about it.." I found this logo that had a sun and a moon in a special pattern. "What is it?" Spike asked. "Well...it's something about Equestria...and there's a little note programmed in here..." It read: **So you've discovered our little program on your system...to be honest it wasn't easy figuring out how to do it but we did. Jake, this program is designed to allow you to send letters to Princess Luna and myself. So when you do go back home, you can write to us.**

"...Uh...Let's see what else is in here..." I said shutting off my system and digging through my bag. "Lets see...I've got some books..some old math homework..my music player...some Pokemon cards...and that's about it.." I said zipping up my bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenderdrift POV<strong>

Now we somehow found Zoey and she says that she ad Jake now call themselves Storm and Miles. I feel a bit raged though. They seemed to ditch our world for this world. I mean everyone back home is worried sick! Good grief! What we need to be doing is focusing on getting back home, not getting a place to stay or making friends with the inhabitants here.

"Hey Storm, where are we going exactly?" I ask. "Well...I figure that you might want to see Jake again, am I right? I'll take you to where he and I are staying." Storm said leading the way. "And Daisy, be sure not to go too nuts about meeting everyone, alright?" Storm winked at Daisy who was walking right beside her. "I'll try!" she said giggling.

We approach this giant tree with a door and windows, it's almost like a house. "Oh my gosh!" Daisy said getting bubbly. "Hey Miles, I'm back." Storm said as she walked into the tree. "Hey Storm. What's going on?" "Miles, you may know these ponies.." Storm said looking back at us. "Jake?!" Daisy said running up to him. "Daisy? No way!" Miles said with a big smile. Then a little purple dragon peeked out from behind Jake. "Hey Spike." Storm greeted. Which just made Daisy go even more nuts. "Am I dreaming?!" She said while Jake was holding her. "Nope, you definitely aren't." Jake assured her.

Then Jake looked over at me. "Uh...hi..Jake.." I said getting embarrassed. "Maria! I'm so glad to see you guys again!" Jake said hugging me and Daisy. "Who are these ponies?" The little dragon asked. "Spike, these are my sisters from my world." Jake said. "Cool." "Guys, this is Spike." Storm introduced Spike. "Hey there!" Daisy said walking up to him.

I still don't get why they're not upset. They've gone into a new world and they're ok with it?..did they decide to ditch us all on Earth?

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

I'm happy for Jake, he gets to see his sisters again.

Just then Twilight comes downstairs. "Hey everypony, what's going on?" Knowing Daisy, I knew she's going insane inside. Daisy stared in awe as she saw before her eyes, Princess Twilight. "Twilight, these are my sisters. Uh...what do you guys call yourself now?" Miles asked. "Well I call myself Tenderdrift and Daisy here is Daisy Blossom." Oh..so that's where 'Ten-D' comes from. "Nice to meet all of you!" Twilight said.

"Uh..I've got to get going..I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised Fluttershy that I'd help her out with some of the animals she's taking care of." Fluttershy said she wanted to entertain them by showing my skateboard tricks. "Hey Zo-er-Storm." Daisy corrected herself. "Can I come with you?" She asked. I looked up at Miles who was smiling at what she said. I then look back down. "Sure, it's alright with me. Just let me get my backpack." I said walking upstairs.

I put on my backpack and tuck the skateboard under my wing. "Come on, Daisy. I'll take you now." I said walking over toawrd the door. "Thanks Storm." She said with a smile. "We'll see everypony later!" I said as we walked out the door.

"So did you get to meet all of the mane six?!" Daisy said getting more fan-girl. "Well..yeah. I also met Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Shining Armor." "EEK!" Daisy shreeked. Her inner-fan girl is starting to show even more. "Calm down Daisy, deep down they're all just like you and me." I said trying to calm her. "Right! Only now I get to meet them!" "True, just don't get too excited.." I said teasing her a bit.

"Fluttershy is like my favorite! Oh! and do you think I'll meet Discord?!" She asked. "Uh..who?" "You don't know Discord by now?" She questioned. "Ok, well Discord was basically the enemy of harmony. But eventually after the mane six turned him into stone, Fluttershy helped him learn to love friendship!" She explained.

"Ok, here we are." I said walking up to knock on Fluttershy's door. "Come in." I heard someone softly say behind the door. "Hey Fluttershy." I said walking inside. "Hi Storm. Oh thank you so much for doing this." She thanked. "No problem. Fluttershy, I'd like you to meet Miles's little sister, Daisy." I cued Daisy to come in. "H-Hi." She said nerviously. "Hello there, Daisy. It's nice to meet you." Fluttershy smiled.

Daisy looked around at all the animals. "Woah..." "So what entertainment would they like? Music or Skateboard?" I said getting out each if them. "Hmm..maybe the skateboard first." She looked at Angel who nodded in agreement. Daisy shreeked a little seeing the little bunny. "Alright, everyone, come on outside!" Fluttershy said to all of the animals.

I'm not usually one to show off a lot, but I will if someone asks. "Ok, stand back!" I warned as I started going. I started to flap my wings even faster. Now the wind was with me, so I spread my wings as wide as I could to catch the wind. "I've never seen her do that before!" Daisy said in awe. I was now gliding high in the air. I then do a summersault to make me hurl towards the ground. Doing a vertical flip, I open my wings again and land in the water by Fluttershy's house. I now find myself surfing on the water. Then for the big finish, I spin while jumping out of the water. using the last bit of momentum, I close my wings and roll back to Fluttershy, Daisy, and the animals.

"That was awesome, Storm!" Daisy complimented. "That surely was impressive." Fluttershy smiled. "Aw..it was nothing.." I said blushing a bit..

"I brought the sandwiches!" a tall...uh..how should I say this...he looked to be a mixture of all sorts of animals. "Discord!" Fluttershy said flying up towards him. Uh...so that's Discord, huh? I walk over to Daisy. "...So..that's who you were talking about earlier?" I whispered to Daisy. "The one and only." Daisy said with a straight face. "So, you must be Storm, I presume?" Discord said coming from behind and getting in between me and Daisy. "..Yeah..so Fluttershy told you about me..? hehe.." I said nervously. To be a bit honest, Discord was seeming a bit creepy to me... "Why yes, Fluttershy and I write to each other often." He said getting back to Fluttershy.

"Are you ready for lunch, Fluttershy?" Discord asked. "Yes, I'm all set inside." She said pointing both hooves to her cottage. "Hey, Storm, Daisy, would you two like to stay for lunch?" Fluttershy asked. "That'd be wonderful, thank you very much." I said with Daisy smiling and nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

I can't figure it out..ever since I reunited with Maria/Tenderdrift, she's been giving this stern look. She seems to be upset at something..I can't put my hoof on it.

I walk upstairs to quickly put my bag away. I put it beside my bed. When I turn around, I see that Tenderdrift had followed me. "What's up, sis?" She seemed to be dealing with a lot of emotions at once.."...So this is where you're staying..?" She said shaky. "Yeah..Ever since Storm found herself in Ponyville, she has been stayed here. I wound up in an alleyway in Canterlot." I chuckled. She looked at me blankly. "So..why is it..that you left our world...for this place?" She said walking out to the deck as I followed. "Hey, I never left volunteering to come here!" I said raising my voice a bit. "How could I have even done that?" I asked her. "I don't know, maybe it was your 'mare in the moon'?" She said getting a bit snappy.

"I told you a million times! I'm not the only one who saw the figure! Remember Zoey was the one who saw it first." I said getting mad. "Well what about the game we were supposed to go to the night after you disappeared. Dad was looking forward to going and when you left, he was heartbroken!" She snapped. I started tearing up. "Well..Well..Do you think I asked to be here? No I didn't! Can I change any of what's happened? Not at all! You look at me like I use black magic." I steamed. "You know Daisy would have told me unicorns use magic, look at yourself." She cracked. "Hey, I didn't know I'd come here in the first place! I could have ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom if I had a choice." I hissed.

"Maybe you're better off here, I'm sure there are many pretty ponies for you to play with." Maria said bitterly. "Don't forget you're here too! So I guess both of us are stuck here." I said irritated. "Well then maybe things would be 'so much better' if I simply left this place altogether." She said furiously. "You know what, go ahead and do that! I wouldn't care less!" I outraged at everything she had said. "Fine!" "Fine!" Fine!" and with that, she flew away.

I breathed hard raged about everything. I never chose to come here! Who cares about what 'role' I have. I'm going to try to find a way back home asap.

I turned around to head down to the library. To my surprise, there is Spike. Looking upset, I had this dark feeling that he heard everything. "Ugh.." I groaned. "Miles..." Spike said looking at me. "Sigh...Spike..Don't take it too personal.." I said trying to cushion my big fall. I started to walk around him back into the bedroom. "I-...Is it true what you said..about you not wanting...to be here..?" Spike grieved. "Spike...sigh... I started to regret what I had said. "...Of course I don't...It's just...Maria..she can always..try to.." I looked at Spike who looked like he saw small hope. "I'm just going to..." I said walking towards the stairs. "Miles..wait.." A sad Spike said. "...I'm sorry Spike..." I said before walking down the stairs.

"Hey..Miles.." Twilight said. "Is everything ok?" She said as I walked past her. "Eh...things...have been better..." I rushed out the door. Regretting everything I had said.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow..Sounds like Jake and Maria have some thing to work out...<strong>

**Will Jake ever make up with Maria and his friends? Where is Maria now? how will Spike think of his buddy now?**

**All these questions to answered in the next exciting chapter of The Pony Presence!**

**Qotc: what is your favorite princess in Equesria? Twiligt, Celesta, Luna, or Cadance?**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. A small note from the author

**Hey guys! Uh..sorry there's not another chapter.. I'm going on a trip for ten days, and I'm really busy trying to pack.**

**Don't worry, I have a new chapter in the works, and I'll finish it when I get back.**

**Anyways, thanks so much for the love and support for this story! It means a lot.**

**and one more thing: if you want to go ahead and leave suggestions for what you want to see in this story, feel free to do so!**

**As always, this is Elecxity signing off.**


	8. A Fight to the Finish!

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next part of the current episode.**

**Sorry for my absence, I was on vacation, but now we can finish up this chapter.**

**Last time, Storm, Miles, Tenderdrift, and Daisy all found each other! The bad news is...while Storm and Daisy were gone, Miles and Tenderdrift had a huge fight and Tenderdrift flew off. **

**Will Miles find a way to make up with Tenderdrift? Find out in this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

"Thanks for lunch, Fluttershy and Discord. We really should get back to the library." I said after having lunch. "Yeah, thanks Fluttershy! Thanks Discord!" Daisy smiled. "You're both welcome. Say hi to Miles for me." Fluttershy waved as we left her cottage.

We start walking back to the library as the day started to get late. "I can't believe I met THE Fluttershy!" Daisy bounced. "Yeah, was she what you were expecting?" I asked her. "Just like I remember from back home!" "Makes sence." I giggled. "Oh! and how are the princesses like?" Daisy squealed. "Well...I'm not sure how to describe them..they're realling something." I said recalling how I first met them.

"H-Hey!" I said surprised. I just saw Miles run right by me! "Was that...Miles?" I said a bit after he was a far distance. "I wonder what's wrong?" Daisy questioned. "Come on, we need to check with Twilight and Spike." I said letting Daisy ride on my back as I ran towards the library.

I slow down as I get to the door. I walk inside to see Twilight trying to cheer up Spike. "W-What's wrong...?" I said afraid to ask. "Well...I'm afraid that.." Twilight started. "Miles doesn't like it here..." Spike interrupted. "What..?" Daisy said getting upset. "Here, I'll tell you everything that Spike told me."

Twilight and Spike both took turns telling what happened with Tenderdrift and Miles.

"Wait..so Jake just...ran away..?" Daisy said saddened. "I'm afraid so.." Spike confirmed. I pondered that though. "Huh..that doesn't sound like something he would say.." I said knowing my best friend. "But...He can't have said that...It's what we talked about..how we bonded! Was he just...pretending this whole time...? And Ten-D..I don't know anymore..." Daisy said tearing up. I put my hoof on Daisy's shoulder.

"I have a feeling...but I'm not too sure." Twilight said trying to figure something. "I think the only answers we can get are from Miles and Tenderdrift." I stated the facts. "Then lets go after them!" Daisy insisted. "No, I think I'm going to have to go find Jake myself." I figure it would be best to have just me talk with my best friend alone. "Then we'll keep an eye out if any of them return. Twilight said walking over to Daisy, which made her smile a tiny bit. "Alright then, I'm going to find Miles." I said putting my stuff down. "I'll be back soon." I said taking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

Argh..Maybe...maybe this is a dream..? I bet that's it! I'm going to wake up any minute now! I walk to the river. "Argh...Come on, wake up..already!" I said splashing water onto my face. "Hrgh! sigh..." I quickly lie down on the grass. "Argh...now what...I really am stuck here.." I sighed. There has to be a way back home...I need to find a way home! There's no point! Nothing has happened so far! I must be in a dream!

I stare up towards the sky. "..I bet it has to do with that friendship stuff..." I said recalling the show Daisy watched. I stare up at the clouds. Then I see a blue pegasus with rainbow hair. "Ugh...more illusions.." I face hoofed. I watched Rainbow Dash fly around and then she flew so fast she created a sonic boom! Only, this sonic boom looked like an expanding rainbow.

"Wait a minute..." I feel I've seen that rainbow before...when I was very young...

_I was about seven years old..._

_"Yes! I beat Pumpkin Hill!" I yelled just completing the level from Sonic Adventure 2 on my Gamecube. "Honey, can you please open the door for me?" My mom called from the door holding a heavy box. "Sure thing, Mom." I said quickly putting on some shoes. I held the door open for her. "Thanks Jake." She smiled as she went to the car. I followed my mom outside to help her open the car door._

_All of a sudden, **BOOM! **There was this loud sound coming from the sky. I looked up and I saw this huge rainbow. "Mom! Did you see that?!" I said pointing to the sky. "I don't see anything, hon.." she said opening the back door to the car and placing her box. But I knew I saw it. I saw a girl from next door staring at it too. Then something hit me on the head. "Hey!" I exclaimed. I look down to see what hit me. It was a white bracelet with an NES controller on it. On the band it said 'courage.' I was confused how it got there over time, but I was seven then._

_I look up and see that same girl. She had this really cool skateboard. It looked as if she too had found something and put it in her pocket. I watched as she placed her board on the ground and she took off. "Woah..." Mom saw her too, she was doing all sorts of cool tricks on it. But unfortunately, she tripped and fell onto the road. "Hey look out!" I ran to stop a car which was headed right for her. "Jake!" My mom called. But I had gotten in front of the girl to stop the person from running her over._

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The driver yelled at me. I simply stared and pointed to the girl in the road. The driver immediately understood and drove around us._

_I reached out my hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" I said as she took my hand. "Y-Yeah...thank you..." She said still in shock. I helped her up. "My name is Jake, what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Zoey. Thank you for saving my life." She hugged me. "N-No problem..." This came from out of nowhere..."H-Hey.." She noticed I had something in my hand. "Hey...where did you get that bracelet?" She said pointing to my hand. "Honestly...I don't know..." I said looking at it. "I got a bracelet kind of like that." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden bracelet with a blue lightning bolt and two gray circles on it. Inscribed on it was 'passion.' "Hey, do you want to come over to my house?" I offered. "Sure, I'd love to! Just let me ask my parents." She said running into her house._

_I quickly put the my bracelet on my left hand. Whatever it was, it brought me a new friend._

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

I was flying through the sky as I was keeping an eye out for Miles. I then see Rainbow Dash do her Sonic Rainboom. I wonder if there is more to Equestria and Earth that meets the eye?

I then look back down. "Jake!" I yelled as I flew towards him. He seemed to be deep in thought. "wait..he saw the sonic rainboom, I wonder..maybe he's recalling something...

I flew down to him. "Miles.." I called to him. "Storm.." He seemed worried. "Are you alright..?" I said trying to sound comforting. I watched him start to cry. "Z-Zoey...I didn't mean what I said..." He started to regret. "I heard, Spike told me.." I said sitting next to him. "I just don't know anymore...I want to go home..." He said wiping the tears from his eyes. I didn't say anything. I only reached for my pocket. "Jake.." I said pulling out something of his. "Prehaps you need this.." I said pulling out a white bracelet. "My...but how.." He started. "Hehe..I found it sitting by your bed, when I heard you ran off, I grabbed it for you." I said showing him my bracelet on my right hoof. "...Zoey...What I said...about this place...I regret it.." He said looking at the water.

"Jake, don't you remember these bracelets? Look closer at them." I said. He looked took the bracelet I was giving him and looked close at it. "Wait...it's just like my cutie mark..." Jake inspected it. I smiled. "Remember how we met?" I said looking at the bracelets. "You risked your life to save mine." I recalled. Jake stayed silent. "And think about it..nothing's impossible except impossible itself, right?" I giggled. "...Yeah..." He held his hoof up to mine, looking at both bracelets. "I wonder..if these bracelets connect Equestria and Earth...maybe we're part of something big in both universes." He theorized. "It's possible..you never know." I said.

"But you do have some ponies and a dragon to make up with..." I didn't want to make things worse, but it had to be said. "Sigh...right.." Then something hit him. "But...I don't know where Maria went.." He worried. "No problem, I can fly around Ponyville to search for her. Lets head back to the library first." I said standing up. "..right..." he responded.

"...Zoey?" Miles turned to me. "...Why do you think we're here in the first place?" he asked. "I'm not sure. I think Princess Celestia might know that answer, but I don't know."

We approached the library. "I think I better go in alone, Zoey..." I nodded at him. "Of course." I said letting him walk inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later<strong>

I was lying by the door, staring at the clouds. Soon the door opened. I look over to see Twilight walking out. "ah.." She said startled to see me by the door. "Uh..what are you doing by the door?" She asked. I then look down looking at myself. "I have no idea." I said without a care. "What's up?" I asked. "Well, Miles has asked me to see if I could fly around to look for Tenderdrift." Twilight explained. "I'm coming too, Miles asked me to look also." I followed.

We took off and flew high. "I wonder where she went? And she could use her wings right away! Something about that doesn't seem right to me.." I thought as Twilight and I searched. As I was searching, I saw Daisy walking around town. She seemed worried, and at the same time, fascinated. She must be looking for Maria.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy POV<strong>

Oh..Why did Maria run off? I thought everything was going so well...

...Hey, is that.. "HEY THERE!" A pink earth pony ran up to me. I recognized her right away. Pinkie Pie was standing right in front of me. "Uh..hi.." I still question how this is possible. How did we all get here? I thought Laura and Megan were the creators of the show? "You're new in town! My name is Pinkie Pie! What's your's?!" Pinkie said shaking my right hoof. "M-my n-name is Daisy Blossom." I said as she shook me.

As thrilled as I am to be here, I just can't shake the thought off my mind that I have to find my sister. "Nice to meet you! Hope we get to party soon! I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised I'd get these cake ingredients to the Cakes!" Pinkie Pie said as she dashed off. I shrugged it off and went searching. "Tenderdrift!" I called out. I wonder...if I were to go to a place to be alone, I would find a nice place that's kind of hidden. Where would a place like that be?

"*Gasp!* The Everfree forest!" I yell as I dash right out of Ponyville toward the dark woods. "I bet she's hiding somewhere in there! Oh...but the timberwolves..." I know how dangerous the forest is. I've seen just about every episode of My Little Pony. I know I have to go in there. Besides, they're just..wood wolves.. and the poison joke.. and bears... and a bunch of other animals. "Argh..Don't worry, Maria, I'm coming!" I said trying to shake off my fears.

I start walking into the forest. As I was walking, I noticed it started to get darker the deeper I went in. "M-Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." I said turning around. Only..I no longer could see the way out. "Oh...darn..." Just then, I heard a rustle in the bushes. "W-who'sss...who's there?" I started to fear. Just then...I saw green glowing eyes peaking out from the bushes... "H-H...HEEELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Storm POV<strong>

I flew back to Twilight who was still searching. "Any luck?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I don't see any sign of her." Twilight said looking at me. I quickly scan Ponyville for her. "Maybe we ought to head back to the library for now...Maybe Miles and Spike have found her?" I guess. "I'm not sure...I'll go check on them. You keep searching." Twilight flew off.

Come to think of it...where did Daisy go? I saw her earlier walking around Ponyville? Then I notice Miles walking around too. What is going on here? I fly down to him to investigate. "Miles, what's going on?" I said flying low to the ground. He seemed to be worried about something. "Storm, have you seen Daisy around anywhere? She was waiting with me and Spike, but she seemed to wander off." Miles said looking around. "Yeah...I saw her walking around Ponyville, but that was a while ago..." I recalled. "Oh great, now I have two missing sisters..." Miles facehoofed. "Maria didn't come back?" Miles shook his head, worried about them. "No...sigh...this is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her in the first place, and we'd all be back together." Miles regretted.

"Well..we can't change what happened. We have to look for them." I said landing on the ground. "Right.." Miles nodded. "You watched the show more than I have, where is the best place to try and hide?" I asked Miles. "Well...That one place with the Diamond Dogs, and the Everfree forest...but I don't think Daisy would go somewhere like that...or would she..?" Miles pondered. "She was walking around, maybe if we ask around if somepony saw her?" "Good idea. Oh, there's Rarity, maybe she saw her?" Miles walked over to Rarity. "Hey Rarity, have you seen a little pink filly with magenta hair?" Miles asked. Rarity just seemed a bit confused. "Why no, I'm afraid I haven't. Why do you ask?" Rarity asked.

"See, Miles' sisters somehow ended up in Equestria too. and they're both missing..." I explained. "Well, I haven't seen a pink filly," Rarity recalled. "Oh, does your older sister perhaps have a blue coat and a hot pink mane?" "Yes! That's my sister! Where did you see her?" Miles pushed for answers. "Uh..let me think..I believe she was flying over Ponyville almost towards the Everfree forest." Rarity informed. "Oh no...we'd better hurry over there!" Miles ran off. "Thanks Rarity, we'll catch you later." I said trying to catch up to Miles.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles POV<strong>

I've got to find Maria and Daisy...This whole thing is technically my fault. Maria doesn't even know a thing about Equestria.  
>Just then, we heard growling. "M-Miles...did you hear that noise..?" Storm said scanning the area. "Y-yeah..." Storm and I stand back to back, whatever it was, it was close. A few seconds in...we see glowing eyes through the bushes. "Storm...run, now!" I command her. "Are you kidding? I'm not going to let you be dinner for these things..." Storm said loyally. Whatever the things were, I saw they were getting ready to pounce. "Storm," I whisper. "run, now." She shook her head. Just then, three wolves sprung out of the bushes onto me and Storm. "Argh!" Storm endured.<p>

"Come on..." I try to push them away, but they keep attacking us with their claws. "Zoey! come on!" I make one last attempt to knock them away and get Storm to follow me into the woods. Just then, I could feel myself getting pulled into the air; I was held by my shoulders. I look up to see Storm flapping her wings to get some space from us and those wooden wolves chasing us. "Thanks, Storm!" I nodded at her. Though unfortunetly, Storm wasn't used to holding so much weight, so she struggled to flap her wings hard enough. "Storm, try to lose them! lure them into the trees!" Storm caught what I was saying, and flew behind a tree wide enough to hide us. We wait to hear any thuds, but to our surprise, they had cornered us. "Oh no..." We said. I quickly look on the ground around me. "Storm, I'll distract them, you get to the castle." I direct her. "Are you sure you can take them?" She questioned. I nodded seeing as there were big stones around me. "You can count on me." She hesitated to put me down, and flew deeper in the forest.

Some of the wolves chased her, but there was one left for me. "Uh...hey there...hehe..." I tried to use my magic to levitate one of the stones into the air. "Hrgh!"I grunted as I threw the stone at the wolf. It worked, it fell apart. "Huh? That worked? alright!" I get up and run after Zoey who might need my help.

I found myself at this very old castle. I dash to the main opening. "Zoey!? are you in there?!" I call out. "Jake!" I hear screaming. It sounded just like...OH NO! I rush inside to see Daisy cornered by one of the wolves. "Daisy! How.." "Jake! It's a Timberwolf! Watch out!" Daisy warned. She was trapped in the corner, I had to help my sister!

"What do I do..?" I ask myself. All of a sudden my horn starts glowing! "What the...Woah!" My horn was glowing yellow and emitting sparks. I see! That's why I...

"Hey! Stay away from my sister!" I said charging at the wolf. It turned around as I yelled, and BOOM! I struck the wolf with all my might, sending a jolt through its body. I run to get Daisy to safety, but before I try to do that, the timberwolf turned and bites me in my back leg. "Gaahh!" I cry in pain as I fell to the ground. "Jake!" Daisy shrieked. "Daisy! Run! Get out of here now!" I call to her as I try to pry off the jaws getting a sharper grip on my leg. "GET OUT NOW!" I command Daisy. I watch her start to cry as I saw her run out of the castle.

This pain is hard to bear...but I have to get rid of this timberwolf ! I try to get my horn going again to send a large voltage through this wolf. That should get it to let go. "Argh! C'mon...just...a bit...more!" I send as much energy into my horn that I possibly can. "It's no use...Take this!" I let my horn touch the body of the timberwolf, freezing it for a bit, letting me go. "Ha ha! Ow!" I try to run out of the castle, but my leg injury is keeping me from getting far.

"Just a little further... come on! ARGH!" The sharp pain is too much to handle, and I end up collapsing. "This...This is it for me...argh..." I start to lose conciousness. But just before I do, I see a blue pegesis flying above me. "M...Mar..ia..." I manage to say. My vision starts to fade, and I suddenly lose conciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>? hours later<strong>

_Ugh...where...where am I..?_

_...Am I dead..? No...No...I think I'm breathing...but where am I? _

I slowly open my eyes to find myself in a bed. It looked to be like one in a hospital. I look down at my leg to see that someone had put a cast on it. No wonder I don't feel any pain! I hear someone knock on the door. "Hey Jake..." It was Storm and Daisy was right in front of her. "Zoey, and Daisy too! I'm glad to see you both." I said sitting up. "How did I get here?" I asked. Just then Storm turned around and moved out of the way. I saw the same blue pegasis walk in. "Maria!" I lit up. She seemed a bit shy when coming in. "Hehe...Hey Jake...how's your leg?" Maria asked. "Just fine, thank you for asking. Um...I'm sorry...about our fight earlier..." I apologized. "No, I should be the one saying sorry. I'm the one who started it." She admitted.

"Miles!" I heard a bunch of ponies coming to the room. I saw Twilight, Spike, and everypony else. "Are you alright, Miles?!" Twilight concerned. "Oh my!" Fluttershy said as she stared at my leg. "Ugh...A bit hurt, but not as bad as before." I tried to relieve them. "Let me get this straight, you fought a timberwolf to save your sister?!" Rainbow Dash asked impressed. "Hehe..Yeah, I guess I did..." "How'd ya ever escape?" Applejack questioned. "Come to think of it...I don't know...How did I get out of there?" I turned toward the others. Storm spoke. "It was Drift, She saw you knocked out just a couple of feet away. She did her best to carry you, and when I saw her, I helped her out. We carried you back here to get your leg healed." I looked over at Drift.

"You did that for me?" I asked her. "Well...yes, I couldn't leave you there to get hurt more.." She Blushed. "I'm just glad everyone's okay." I sighed in relief. "Don't worry, Miles, your leg will be good as new in no time." Rarity said to cheer me up. "Wait, Storm's got a job to help us get a house, but where will you two stay?" I asked Tenderdrift and Daisy. "They can stay at the library!" Spike announced. "Are you guys sure? You have me and Storm in there already...I don't want to-" "Don't worry, Miles, it's really no problem. Besides, with Storm's job starting tomorrow, you guys will have a home real soon." Twilight assured. "Alright then, I'll have to really work hard!" Storm declared.

I could tell things would start to get better, real soon.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the end of this episode! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Now, Storm is starting work soon to get the money to buy a house, be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Qotc: Who's your favorite non-pony in mlp?**


End file.
